Revolution 1952
by megalomaniacal-dream
Summary: What happens when England tries to assert his control over a certain Arab nation? The benefits of America and Russia inadvertently working together, of course. Historically based pairing Russiaxfem!Egypt. Has been rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What happens when England tries to assert his control over a certain Arab nation? The benefits of America and Russia working together, of course. Historically based pairing Human/Nation names used. Russiaxfem!Egypt

**A/N:** A lot of history is discussed between the nations. When something is referenced, there will be an explanation at the end of the chapter. Also, whenever someone speaks in italics, they are speaking in their respective language.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya  
Story (c) megalomaniacal-dream

* * *

_Sunday November 25, 1951_

"Today's the day, my prize. You have been far too defiant and must be taught how to behave." he stated calmly while stroking the woman's long, wavy obsidian locks. Had she not been blindfolded she would have been glaring daggers at the man, whom she had at one point feared but now only hated.

_"Go to hell," _she hissed in her native tongue. She knew if there was one thing the man couldn't stand it was when she didn't speak in English.

He gripped a handful of her hair and yanked her head back. "You know what I would usually do when you speak that heathen language, but I can't have the others seeing bruises can I?"

She still wasn't sure where they were or why he had taken her. Previously when he had gone out to business she stayed under lock and key- well, she was always held under lock and key, really. She knew something horrible was going to happen, but was hopeful things couldn't get any worse.

"Sir?" his aide spoke through the door. "the meeting will begin shortly."

"Alright." He placed his hand on her cheek. "I'll be back shortly, my dear."

She waited until the door closed and she could no longer hear footsteps before letting out the breath she had been holding.

:~:

This world meeting, like most others, got nowhere fast. The countries resorted to bickering about what happened in the past instead of planning for the future. Of course Germany and Japan weren't looking too well, especially since the war had just ended and they were taking the fall for it. Switzerland was trying to get everyone's attention, and when he succeeded he began the closing of the meeting.

"Alright, alright. Before we start World War III, the meeting will end. Does anyone have any last minute contributions?"

England rose from his seat. "Yes, I would like to add something." Switzerland nodded and took his seat. "I need one of you to look after someone for me. Currently she has become quite a hassle while we are trying to rebuild Europe." he shot a glance at Russia, who suddenly looked interested.

"England," America managed to get out between eating a hamburger and glaring at Russia. "you want us to babysit for you?"

He scowled at his once young charge. "Yes, you git. I just need someone to look after her until things have settled down in Europe."

All the nations took a few moments to process what had just been requested. America shoveled the rest of his hamburger into his mouth.

"Can we at least see her before we decide?"

England had to admit it was a rational question that he didn't expect from the young, blonde hair blue eyed nation.

"But of course," 'They won't resist when they see her,' he added to himself. He turned back to his aide. "Go and get her."

The aide bowed slightly before bolting out of the room. The nations made small talk for a while before the door was reopened. They all turned their attention to the doorway in silence- one could hear a pin drop in that room it got so quiet.

The aide walked in with a cloaked figure following him. When he brought her next to England he bowed again before going back to where the other aides were.

England took the cloak from the figure and revealed a woman at a height of about 5'5'', with a lean body, olive toned skin, and wavy, dark hair that came down to her hips. She had been dressed in, although scandalous to the Europeans, normal attire for dancers in her homeland. She wore a long, carmine red fabric skirt that flowed easily down to the floor but came up only to her hips. Around the top of the skirt was an ornate belt with dangling jewels. The top only covered her breasts, but showcased them at the same time. It also was just as ornate as her belt with the same jewels dangling from the middle of it down towards her stomach.

She stood there, shoulders back and her head high, and waited. She couldn't see anyone, but she could feel their eyes on her. Russia gasped as he felt his heart skip a beat. Slowly, a dark smile crept across his face.

"Who is she?" asked a voice she couldn't recognize.

"A girl who has been staying with me for some time," England replied as he wrapped his arm around the woman's waist.

"Dude, you've been holding out on us!"

"Is she a new country, aru?"

"No, she is just an ordinary woman." England supplied.

Spain gave France a knowing look before he spoke. _"Mis am__igos_, I can take her._"_

"What the hell, tomato bastard!" Romano yelled from next to his twin, Italy.

Italy studied the girl before he turned to Germany. "You should take her."

Germany just pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't..."

"Please, Germany!" he clung to the man's arm.

"Dude, send her to the land of the free!" America was still gawking at the woman.

Russia finally rose to speak. "Or you could send her to Mother Russia, comrade." His childish smile and voice made everyone in the room cringe, including the woman.

England noticed the reaction she gave. 'How long would you survive with Russia?' He thought with a smile.

He waited a little longer to see who else would make an offer. Denmark was trying to convince Norway to let him take her, but the woman had only responded to Russia.

"It's decided chaps!" Everyone became silent again. "She will be going with Russia."

All the nations couldn't believe what he had just said. America was the first to react. Pointing at his rival with burning eyes he yelled at his one-time brother.

"How the hell can you just let that Commie take her!" None of them would admit it, but they were all thinking the same thing. Russia, however, just stared in shock. He couldn't believe it either. They all knew what happened to the Baltics and Prussia, didn't they?

"America, calm down. Besides I think she will like it with Russia." His voice was sardonic.

"Why not send her to Spain or back with me?" France asked, his voice almost begging.

"And let her get molested, no thanks," he glared at France.

'As if you are any better,' she thought with contempt.

"Please, England, I know we hate each other, but I am closer than him." Spain was trying to reason with the nation that had tormented him for so many years. "It would be better than sending her to Russia."

"I do not think it a good idea to send her with him, aru." China stated gravely. Everyone agreed.

"Well, it is good that it is not up to you, comrade." Russia had back his notorious grin, making China shrink back. He made his way over to England and the strange woman. "She is very pretty, da?"

"Commie! Get your hands off of her!" America had pulled out his gun and pointed it straight at him. Russia instantly turned and brought out his metal pipe. Switzerland pulled out two hand guns and stood guarding Lichtenstein.

"If you two are going to fight, get the hell out. It has been decided; the woman will stay with Russia. This meeting is adjourned!"

With Russia's back turned, England pulled the woman close to him. "This is the price you pay for all of your defiance. Have fun," he kissed her cheek before Russia turned back to him.

The other nations began to file out. Spain gave the woman one last look before exiting as well. 'There's no way to know for sure...not without seeing her eyes...' he reasoned with himself.

America had grabbed the old nation and dragged him out of the room to yell at him, which left Russia and his new acquisition.

"Hello there, little one. I am Russia. You are just a woman, da?"

She made no reply.

"Do you not know English?"

Still no reply.

He eyed over her before he grabbed her arm and led her out of the room. "We should get back so you can meet the rest of the Soviet Union, da?"

She shrank back from his frigid touch, but he still had a vice grip on her arm and she could feel it bruising. He didn't so much as pause before dragging her out in the snow to his waiting car. She couldn't suppress her slight yelp as her bare feet came in contact with the ice. Russia smiled at her and ushered her into his car then got in himself.

"It seems my new plaything doesn't like the cold, da?"

She didn't even know what he looked like but she could sense his mocking grin, and she wanted to slap it off.

:~:

France pulled his long time friend, Spain, over to him.

"_Mon cher_, are you thinking what I am?"

"_Si, mi amigo._ Is that really her?"

"It has to be. Who else looks like that and would be with _Angleterre?_"

Spain sighed. "I still wished I was wrong..."

"Do you think Gilbert will remember?" he whispered. He never would have imagined England would be so desperate.

"I really hope so_._ He has a reason for sending her, I don't doubt it."

:~:

England sat back in his car, smiling to himself. 'It won't be long before she comes crawling back from that bastard.'


	2. Chapter 2

They had been sitting in the car for awhile, much to the woman's discomfort. She reached up slowly to take off the blindfold, but was stopped by a pair of cold, calloused hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" His voice was innocent and mocking.

She tried to pry her hands from his. The cold touch burned her warm skin. He gripped her hands tighter.

"Are you always so warm, little one?" His violet eyes were wide. She was extremely warm compared to him.

She still didn't answer.

Ivan moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. She shivered as his cold hands ran over her exposed skin. "When we get back I will have to teach you manners. But I have never had an ordinary human woman...I will have to remember to be gentle, _da_?" he chuckled to himself.

Their car stopped and she was again forced to walk through the snow to board a plane. Ivan watched how she cringed when he opened the car door and how she moved close to him as they approached the plane. At one point she stumbled over a few steps and grabbed onto him for support. She almost pushed him away when he laughed. He helped her on board and into the warm cabin. After sitting her next to him he watched as she sank into the warm, leather seats.

'She looks...content,' he decided.

One of the flight attendants brought him a bottle of vodka. He gulped down almost half the bottle before he turned back to his new addition.

He was about to ask her another question, when he noticed her breathing slowed. 'She fell asleep?' He placed a hand against her cheek and felt the warmth once more.

Smiling to himself he sat back in his seat and waited for the plane to take off.

:~:

_Monday, November 26, 1951_

When the plane landed in the Soviet Union it was snowing worse than back in Switzerland. Ivan woke up the girl and pulled her out of her seat. Knowing his luggage would be taken care of he started back to his estate.

When the car pulled up to his house he took a moment to compose himself and stepped out of the car. He stopped when he realized no one was following him. Turning back, he found the woman growling and shivering in the car.

"Come, you have the others to meet," he said cheerfully as he pulled her out into the snow.

'It gets colder!' she questioned herself as she was dragged along.

When they finally reached the door Ivan pushed it open.

"B-Brother! You're back! How was the meeting?" his older sister, Katyusha, greeted him. His younger sister, Natalya, was close behind.

They were joined by four other men who stood and watched.

"And what you got there?" his albino servant questioned him.

All the others stared in shock at the exotic addition to their house.

"This is _my_ newest comrade!" he asserted his ownership. "Sister, get her some clothes, but leave her eyes covered," he commanded as he pushed the woman to his older sister.

"O-Of course," she stuttered as she lead her upstairs.

"Brother, who is she?" the youngest of the trio asked.

Ivan looked down at her. She may have been beautiful, but she was far more sinister than he most of the time.

"England wanted someone to watch over her-"

"And since all will be one with us, you took her, yes?" the young Belarusian cut him off.

"_Da_..." He didn't want her to know he was told the woman was just a human. He was worried about her well being.

She nodded in agreement before following after her sister, leaving the four servants to face Ivan all alone.

"W-welcome back, s-sir."

He turned his attention back to his servants. There stood the three brothers, the Baltics, and the Prussian, or East Germany.

"Who's the woman?" Gilbert smirked at him.

Ivan walked over to the albino. "Will we have to repeat the other night?" he asked with an innocent smile.

He shuddered at the thought. The second eldest, Toris, decided to intervene.

"Mr. Russia, would you like some tea?"

Ivan smiled down at him. Toris always was his favourite, much to the Lithuanian's displeasure.

"_Da_."

Toris pulled the others with him. "We will finish preparing dinner as well."

Ivan nodded and went to go sit in his living room in front of the fire.

Once they were all in the kitchen, Toris turned to the albino. "Prussia, you really should know better."

"Kesesesese, you sound like West." Gilbert was smiling, but Toris could see the pain behind those carmine eyes.

"I wonder who that woman is," Eduard mused to himself.

"She was really pretty," Raivis added.

Gilbert turned to them. "She seemed kind of-"

"Whatever the case may be," Toris interjected. "she is probably in the same situation we are."

To that, they all agreed.

:~:

When the sisters returned with the girl, still blindfolded, they all met in the living room with Ivan.

"Thank you, sisters." he smiled at them, then looked back to the woman.

She now had on a pair of Katyusha's boots, a black pair of trousers, and an obviously oversized beige shirt. Katyusha stood on one side of her while Natalya was on the other. Katyusha and the woman were around same height, while Natalya was the shortest.

"Brother, why is she still blindfolded?" Katyusha asked while looking over at the woman.

"Because that's how she came." Ivan was no longer looking at the new comer. His attention was now turned to Gilbert, who had been staring at her for some time.

"Maybe she's blind," Raivis whispered to Eduard. He hummed and shrugged in response.

"Just take it off already," Gilbert hissed.

'I know that voice...' She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt the same hands from before go through her hair.

Gilbert moved in closer as Ivan began to untie the blindfold.

Instinctively her eyes clamped shut when all the bright light fled in. Remembering that she was in a house of strangers she tried to open them to allow them to adjust. Managing to catch a glimpse of her eyes, Gilbert tackled the woman.

"I knew it! I knew my awesome wouldn't fail me!" he exclaimed, hugging the woman tightly. When he finally pulled away, to allow her to breathe, she was shocked by crimson eyes. Realization hit her as she stared up at him.

"Come on-" A calloused hand around his throat cut him off as he was hoisted up and thrown across the room. A loud crash echoed through the house as his back collided with the wall.

She jumped up and was about to run to the albino's aid, but she was stopped by that frigid grasp. Following the arm of her captor she observed him for the first time.

She had never seen a man like him. He was massive- tall, with broad shoulders. His porcelain skin made her think he was either close to death or a doll. But his eyes struck her the most. She had never seen any person with eyes that held such childish malice, or that were violet for that matter.

Simultaneously, Ivan's heart stopped under her gaze. Her eyes, almond-shaped, unlike the others there, were seductive; luring him into their golden depths. Never had he seen any human, or nation, with pure golden eyes.

He was jolted out of his trance by Gilbert laughing.

"You remember me, right kid?"

"Wait, you know who she is?" Ivan demanded, confused. 'England said she was human…'

"Of course I do, I know everything," the Prussian declared arrogantly, wincing slightly as he rose from the floor.

"Then who is she?" Natalya demanded impatiently.

"That," he grinned wickedly. "is Egypt."


	3. Chapter 3

"Egypt?" The name seemed awkward coming from Katyuhsa.

Ivan kept his eyes on the slender woman, grinning. "So you are a nation…Does she have a human name?" Ivan asked Gilbert.

"If she's coming from England, she must know English," Natalya interjected, glaring at how close Egypt was to her brother.

Ivan forcefully cupped her chin, making her look up at him. "That means you were ignoring me before, _da_?"

She merely smirked and cocked a brow setting the Russian further on edge.

Katyusha was beginning to get nervous. She didn't like when her brother hurt anyone and she really didn't want to see the new girl beaten already. She knew what her brother was capable of and didn't want any harm to befall the captivating woman.

"Brother, I think dinner is done! W-We should eat now before it gets cold. We can ask her questions later."

Much to her relief, he agreed. Ivan dragged the new nation after him into the dining room. He took his seat at the head of the table with Natalya rushing to his side and Egypt forced onto the other. Gilbert sat next to her, earning a glare from Ivan, and the others filed in. Toris and Eduard brought the food out and served everyone.

Egypt sat, with her back straight and head high, and stole glances at the nations surrounding her. There was palpable fear that hung oppressively in the air. She shot a glance at her new captor but was quickly distracted by what was behind him.

Her golden eyes widened in shock. Snow fell endlessly. Chills ran up her spine as the feeling of imprisonment sank in.

Ivan gave her a questioning look. Gilbert followed her gaze out onto the freshly falling snow.

"Don't act like that," the Prussian smirked, trying to lighten her mood. "I know it snows where you're from."

Egypt glared out the window as her fists clenched in her lap. She now fully understood what England was doing to her.

"Hey-" Gilbert was interrupted by her pushing away from the table and turning to exit the room.

"Where do you think you're going, little one?" Ivan was smiling at her, with interest.

She glanced back at him briefly. Looking him over once she turned back and continued out of the room. The Soviet nations were shocked that she had blatantly disrespected Ivan. Toris stared down at his hands in despair. 'Not good, not good, not good...'

:~:

After they all finished eating, the Baltics cleared off the table and dragged Gilbert with them before he could go and find Egypt.

"Prussia, what do you think you're doing? You're going to get Lithuania killed!" Eduard chastised him.

Gilbert wasn't paying attention to him. "She's different...that's not the same kid I-"

"Prussia! Focus! Please!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears. "Why is she even in this hell hole?" Gilbert demanded.

"Russia did say something about England," Raivis supplied.

Gilbert stared off, trying in vain to remember. 'What happened when we left?'

:~:

Katyusha left her siblings alone in the dining room and went to go find the new nation. She found her sitting, hugging her knees to her chest, directly in front of the fire.

"Excuse me," she called out softly.

She got no response.

Katyusha moved closer and knelt next to her.

"Hello there," she spoke as cheerfully as she could. "My name is Ukraine."

She got no response.

Katyusha felt herself burning up sitting so close to the fire. As she stood to move back a little she noticed that Egypt was shivering.

"Egypt, are you cold?"

Still no answer.

"I can get you a blanket-"

The woman turned to her, glaring slightly. The flames reflected across her golden orbs momentarily stunning Katyusha. Her glare then settled on Ivan, who had been watching them from the doorway.

"Come, little one," he beckoned to her. "I have a promise to keep."

Katyusha began to panic. "B-but brother, shouldn't you at least let her rest for one day?"

Egypt stood as Ivan approached her, keeping her eyes on his.

"_Nyet_, as we learned with Prussia it is better to start early," he reminded Katyusha as he grabbed Egypt and dragged her behind him. Katyusha attempted to stand in his path, but he easily pushed past her.

"Russia!" Katyusha called after him.

Ivan ignored his sister as he led the new nation down to his basement. He threw her down on the cold, stone floor before him.

"Now, why won't you speak to me?"

Egypt just stared into his violet eyes, moving to sit back on her knees.

"It is not wise to ignore me," he warned her, voice lowering dangerously as he crouched down in front of her. "I can see through your little game." His eyes shone with uncertain excitement as his lips curved into a malevolent smile.

He cocked his head to the side when she just smirked up at him.

"Is fear what you desire from me, Russian?" Her voice flowed easily with a faint accent, but chilled him to the core. Ivan was at a loss for words.

"Or do you desire that which you cannot have?" Her eyes narrowed slightly, alluringly. "Like warmth," she placed her hand against his icy cheek, making the heat rush to his face. "Or friendship...or maybe love."

The swift backhand that followed told her she struck a nerve.

"You will be no different than the others," he spoke quietly as he stood up and tightened his grip on his pipe.

"Do your worse," she dared him. "You do not scare me, Russian."

His breath hitched as her words caused his heart to flutter. 'She's…not afraid?' Egypt caught his hesitation, but it flitted away just as quickly as it had come. The confused man was replaced by an enraged, merciless nation. Instinctively, the slender nation brought her arms up to defend her head as the metal made contact with her skin.

:~:

Ivan returned upstairs a few hours later. His sisters sat in front of the fire while his servants were nowhere to be seen. There was no doubt in his mind that they all heard what was going on below and were hiding to avoid the same fate.

Katyusha tried not to look at her brother. She loved him dearly, but was horrified at what he was capable of. Natalya on the other hand clung to him as soon as he was within reach. Once Gilbert was sure Ivan was distracted by his sisters, he made his way downstairs. He knew his way around that basement very well, considering he took pride in aggravating the Russian. He found the woman lying on the floor, curled up, coughing, and breathing heavily. Gilbert picked her up carefully.

"I'm going take you upstairs," he told her solemnly.

She nodded in reply.

:~:

Natalya chattered endlessly, but Ivan's attention was elsewhere. He had seen the albino rush downstairs to aid the woman, and now he watched as he resurfaced with her in his arms. He smiled sweetly at the glaring albino before the pair disappeared upstairs.

:~:

Gilbert kicked his door open and entered his room. It was a medium sized bedroom with two twin beds and two small dressers with an attached bathroom. He pulled back the covers of the second bed and placed Egypt down gingerly.

Finally looking her over, he examined the cuts, bruises, and overall damage done. It wasn't as bad as Toris usually got, but still made him shudder. He rushed into the bathroom, grabbing towels and a pail of water and began to clean and dress her wounds. After he finished, he tucked her into her bed and sat next to her, looking down at his hands.

He jumped slightly when he felt a warm hand take his. Egypt smiled at her old friend.

"I cannot believe you thought I would forget the Awesome," she sniggered breathlessly.

Gilbert hugged her gingerly, careful not to hurt her. "What happened, kid? You used to be so different..."

She smiled somberly. "Simple corruption."


	4. Chapter 4

_Tuesday, November 27, 1951_

When the Egyptian nation awoke the next morning she was extremely thankful for the cold, which had dulled her pain from the previous night. She sat up slowly and stared apathetically out the small window. The sun was just rising, glaring off the fresh snow.

She tore her gaze away from the rising sun and looked to her roommate. Gilbert was sound asleep. Wincing from the movement, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

'They put me with this, might as well use it,' she reasoned with herself as she turned on the water. She waited until it got as hot as it could before stripping down and getting in. The scalding water would have been unpleasant for anyone else, but to her it was a small amount of comfort.

Ten minutes later, she shut off the water and grabbed a towel to dry off with. Catching her reflection in the mirror, she paused and straightened herself. Her eyes followed the all too familiar bruise patterns that once again decorated her body. Finally, she stared back into her own cold, emotionless eyes. Shaking her head, she went back to dressing herself.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she found that Gilbert had woken up.

"Morning," he greeted her with a yawn.

She smiled in response.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," she leaned against the wall.

The Prussian hummed in response before getting up. "Here," he tossed her a plain shirt of his then headed for their shared bathroom. "it might fit better."

Wasting no time, she discarded her tattered shirt and slipped into Gilbert's. Taking a deep breath, she exited her shared room and began down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she shot a cursory glance around the area. She stopped when she caught sight of the hall leading past the kitchen and dining room.

Curious, Egypt began down the dark hall. The walls lining the hall bare, except for the paint that covered them, and occasionally showed signs of being hit. After a few minutes of walking, she reached the door at the end. Deft hands played with the lock.

An amused smirk played on her lips. 'What are you hiding, Russian?'

:~:

The Baltic brothers busied themselves preparing breakfast for the household.

"Good morning, Mr. Russia," Eduard and Toris said calmly.

Egypt eventually joined them, followed by Katyusha and Natalya. Katyusha looked at the woman before turning to her brother.

"Brother, she needs new clothes."

Ivan looked over the woman sitting next to him.

"She cannot wear yours?" he asked her innocently.

"_Nyet_, they are not her size."

He thought for a moment. "Then we must take her shopping."

"I agree!" Katyusha smiled and began eating. "Thank you, brother!"

Ivan nodded. "Take Litva with you."

:~:

Katyusha watched the woman carefully. She was accompanied by Toris, who was happy to get out of the house, but Egypt looked apathetic the experience. They had gotten her generic clothes since she wasn't too picky about what they got her. She was wearing her new coat and gloves as she trudged through the snow.

Toris felt his arm being tugged gently. Glancing back he was met with Katyusha's worried expression.

"Are you okay, miss?"

"I am worried, Lithuania." she told him, on the verge of tears.

"About what?"

"I am worried about what brother will do to her," she replied staring pointedly at Egypt.

"I-I am too..."

"I know what everyone thinks of my brother," the Ukrainian continued. "But he wasn't always like this!"

"I know," Toris reassured her. "I remember how he once was."

They both watched her sadly.

"Sometimes I wonder if he will ever go back to how he was," Katyusha whispered to herself.

"Pardon?" Toris turned to her.

She just shook her head and kept walking.

When they returned to their house they noticed everyone was at ease.

"Hey, Russia isn't here," Gilbert informed them as he helped Egypt take her new clothes upstairs. Egypt turned back to Toris and Katyusha and thanked them for their help before following after Gilbert.

:~:

Ivan had just finished his meeting with his boss, Joseph Stalin. He was just informing the latter about how uneventful the last World Meeting had been with no mention of his newest guest.

Reentering his house, he went straight for his study. He usually had a fire going in his personal study to combat the cold, but he hadn't been there for awhile because of the World Meeting. He hated the cold, almost as much as he hated the idea of being alone. He smiled when he thought about his newest comrade.

'I like how warm she is.'

_But that's not all you like, is it Vanya?_

He stopped dead. His nation's voice always caught him off guard.

_Don't let her get to you. It won't take long for her to fear and hate you, just like everyone else._

Ivan sat on the sofa, facing his cold fireplace, and held his head in his hands.

'_N-nyet_! She will not...'

_Oh, like Toris? You don't even know her name yet, do you?_

He made no reply to his sadistic country.

_How sad. I do...__because I still remember her.__ And I know how she will react to you, Vanya, just give it time._

Ivan shivered again from the cold. He had worked so hard to take care of everyone so he would never be alone. But no one saw that. They saw the monster- they saw Russia. Not Ivan. No one ever saw the person, because to all of them- nations and humans alike- only ever saw a piece of land.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone had long since gone to bed, except Ivan. He had stayed awake to avoid nightmares. Usually when his dreams haunted him he would get Toris and use him for a while until he calmed down. But tonight his legs took him to a different place.

_Go get her, Vanya._ Russia had taunted him. _You know you want to._

Ivan walked into her bedroom. Seeing Gilbert in one bed and her in the other, he smiled. Picking her up he carried her out of her room and back to his.

She shot awake when he dropped her on his cold bed. Staring up, she locked eyes with Ivan.

"What do you want, Russian?" her voice was full of sleep.

"You will be spending the night with me," he smiled at her cheerfully.

She just stared at him, sure her mind was playing tricks on her. "...What?"

"You will be with me tonight," he informed her while taking off his scarf and jacket.

Her eyes narrowed.

"To, how would you say...relax." His smile didn't deceive her.

Ivan finished taking off his clothes and got into his bed next to her. Egypt tried to move as far from him as possible. It worked until he noticed and pulled her next to him. His icy touch made her yelp softly as she tried to push him away. He laughed at her attempt and held her closer.

"You are always so warm, little one," he said as he rested his head against her shoulder.

"And you are made of ice," she countered.

He pinned her under him. "Does that mean you are made of fire?"

Egypt knew what was coming. Arthur had done this to her more times than she could count. Ivan's hand reached under her shirt. Her breath hitched slightly at his cold touch. Smiling at her response, he lifted her shirt over her head and threw it to the ground. She continued to lay there, trying to look anywhere but at him.

He leaned closer to her, making their chests touch, as he bit into her neck.

Egypt arched her back as she scolded herself. 'What am I doing? He is no different...'

Ivan let his teeth graze against her skin, making her body feel a tingling sensation she had never before experienced.

"Do you enjoy this, little one?" he teased maliciously.

She glared up at him, annoyance evident in her golden eyes. "Does it matter?"

He began loosening her pants and pulling them down.

"_Nyet._" he whispered against her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

Egypt leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

:~:

Ivan collapsed next to Egypt, both panting heavily. She looked over at him and saw a faint blush dusted over his cheeks. She again tried to distance herself from him, only to have his strong arms snake around her waist and pull her back.

He was only half conscious as he nestled his head into the crook of her neck and whispered in his mother language, _"Stay..."_

She turned and faced him. His body was shivering and looked ill at ease. Egypt continued to watch him, confused. This was not the nation that had abused her, this was a broken and tormented man.

She fidgeted in his grasp, making him wince and hold her tighter, and grabbed the bed covers. Being as gentle as possible she covered them both with the thick blanket and held him close, letting him steal her warmth.

Egypt gave Ivan one last somber look. 'The madness of this place...'

:~:

_Monday, December 3, 1951_

Matthew Williams stood before his boss. He winced when he heard the door being run into for the tenth time in five minutes. He had been terrorized for weeks and finally decided to go to his boss for help.

"Canada, what is that thing?" his boss demanded frantically.

"I-I don't know, sir! It looked like a dog or s-something!"

Matthew had gotten back from his visit to his older brother, Francis, when he noticed that a black dog had followed him. He didn't think much of it until his twin brother, Alfred, came over. It started snarling every time it heard Alfred talk about Arthur. It also gave off a dark aura similar to Ivan's, which scared both him and his twin so badly they couldn't sleep. Naturally, they all assumed that it belonged to the Russian.

There was another loud thump. Matthew's boss jumped. "I'll call and arrange a meeting with Stalin. J-just go and visit and give that demon back!"

Matthew nodded as his bossed picked up his phone. Their meeting had ended, which meant he would have to go back out and face the beast.

He walked over to the door and pushed up his glasses. Taking a deep breath he threw the door open and quickly stepped out, shutting it after himself. Hesitantly, he turned around to the source of the snarling behind him.

The beasts golden eyes contrasted with his obsidian fur as they narrowed upon seeing the Canadian. It was too big to be called a dog, but nobody knew what else to call it. It had long, pointed ears, and almost came up to the Canadian's chest.

"P-Please, calm down!" Matthew tried to reason with it as he would with his polar bear, Kumajirou. "We will be going to R-Russia in a few days!"

The beast seemed to accept that and sat back, his eyes never leaving Matthew.

Matthew sighed in relief, and then he continued, "You will be back with Russia soon."

The beast glared at Matthew before walking off. Matthew followed after it, but stopped to pick up his companion.

"What are we going to do, Kumaketo?" he asked his tired polar bear.

Two beady, black eyes stared up at him before asking, "Who?"

Matthew shook his head and held the bear closer to him. 'Some help you are,' he thought to himself.

The trio walked back to Matthew's house. Having already been trying to appease the beast for weeks, he knew that it liked to sit near the fireplace but it rarely ate. That concerned the Canadian, especially since Alfred had told him the beast would snap and eat him.

Matthew watched it walk over and sit in front of the fireplace. He set out food for Kumajirou before he pulled out his phone.

"Hello? Lithuania? Yes, this is Canada."

:~:

_Tuesday, December 4, 1951_

Every night for the past week had been the same. Every night Ivan would go to Egypt's room, take her back to his, abuse her body, and then hold her until he fell asleep. Every morning she would leave him by sunrise and go sit in front of the fireplace until everyone else woke up. Some nights were worse than others. If anything set Ivan off, he would first take her downstairs for some, "fun," then drag her back upstairs for, "relaxation." Her body constantly ached and she constantly shivered from the cold.

Egypt sat there, staring at the cold ashes. She thought about her life before and her life now. She hated the way he touched her and the way her body responded. She hated how cheerful he looked when he saw her body react. She hated herself for pitying him. But most of all she hated how he held her after wards and sucked the heat from her body like a leech.

She blamed the cold for her weakness.

Toris, Eduard, and Raivis all awoke and came downstairs. Lately, every time they came down to start breakfast she would be sitting there, staring at nothing. Raivis would always go up and coax her out of her trance and she would join them.

It didn't take long for Toris to realize what had happened; Ivan found a new favourite.

They all sat around and ate silently until Toris remembered a message.

"Mr. Russia?"

Ivan looked up at him. _"Da?"_

"Mr. Canada called yesterday while you were out."

"What did he say?" Ivan was smiling at Gilbert, who had visibly tensed.

"He said that his boss is coming for a meeting with Mr. Stalin. H-he was also wondering i-if he could come..."

"And see Prussia?" Ivan finished for him.

Toris gulped before answering. "Y-yes sir."

Egypt held Gilbert's hand tightly in hers. Gilbert was at the edge of his seat and about ready to attack Ivan.

"When, Litva?"

"Sometime next week, sir."

Ivan smiled at Gilbert's pained expression.

"We should visit Canada!" Katyusha cut in. Gilbert may have been infatuated with Matthew, but he was also her best friend.

Natalya looked between her siblings before going back to examining her knives.

Ivan turned to Egypt. "And what do you think, little one?"

Gilbert's hand tightened around hers. She didn't know who this Canada was, having never met him before, but Gilbert had been her friend for years. "Go and see him."

He sat back and thought for a few moments.

_"Da!_ We will go see little Canada._"_

Katyusha beamed at her brother and hugged him tightly. Gilbert sighed with relief and smiled at Egypt.

"Thanks," he whispered to her.

She smiled sadly in response.

:~:

Gilbert was now trying to get on Ivan's good side, so he helped the Baltics clean, prepare dinner, then clean again after eating, just for good measure. Ivan had gone off to his study to do some paperwork before Matthew arrived. Egypt only cared that Gilbert was happy about the coming meeting.

She walked over to where Toris was cleaning. "Lithuania?" she spoke softly.

"Hm?" he straightened himself and turned to her. He couldn't meet her piercing gaze, it made him too depressed. It reminded him that she took his place as the scapegoat, which made him feel guilty. She had noticed that he avoided her, but he was the first she happened across.

"Where is the Russian?"

He now met her gaze. "W-what?"

"Where is Russia?" she tried again.

"Why would you go looking for him?"

She cocked her head to the side, confused.

"I know what he does to you! He used to do the same to me...you shouldn't go looking for him. It will just make things worse," he warned her.

Her golden eyes narrowed. "How do you know this?"

Toris sighed and sat down. "Before you got here, Russia was infatuated with China, who quickly left. I mean, they were together for awhile, but China couldn't take his abuse. After he left, Russia turned to me. He treated me worse than he did China, probably to make sure I never left. I can't leave though…" His forest green eyes met her gold. "What the other nations say is true: Russia is a monster."

Egypt understood why he felt this way, but she was still convinced that there was more to it. Simply being a sadistic man would explain why he abuses everyone who is near him, but not why he would cling to her every night, afraid of her leaving him even for a short time. She had given it time, hoping either to have the reason reveal itself or to figure it out herself. Now, she wanted answers.

"Do you know why the Russian does this?" she asked him.

Toris just shook his head. She reached forward and brushed some of his hair back before leaning in closer to him.

"Then do not make judgments, Toris." He shot back and stared at her wide eyed.

"H-how d-do-"

She just walked off, laughing to herself, leaving behind a very confused and frightened Lithuanian.

:~:

Ivan sat back in his study and checked his messages.

_**Next world meeting to be held after the holidays!**_

He silently thanked whatever deity made them decide not to meet during the Christmas holidays. He knew that it is his duty to represent his nation, but he had no desire to go and meet with all the other nations who hated him.

_Of course they hate you._

'Russia!' Ivan stared in front of himself, wide eyed.

_But we are above such petty things, Vanya. We don't need them._

'But I-I don't want to be alone...' he admitted to his sadistic subconscious.

_And who would stay with a monster__ like you__?_

'_N-nyet..._I am not a m-monster...' Ivan held his head and shivered violently. He always got like this after talking with his nation. He looked desperately for a bottle of his favourite drink to drown out Russia's laughter. There was none.

Ivan heard a soft knock on the door, but made no reply. He continued to stare down, holding his head tighter, when he heard the door open.

"Go...away," he hissed through gritted teeth.

Egypt quickly noticed Ivan's state and rushed to him, kneeling in front of the large man.

"What is wrong?"

He didn't answer.

She cupped his chin forcing him to look at her. When violet met gold, they softened. Seeing him visibly relax, she smiled up at him, and leaned up kissing his forehead softly.

"W-why are you here?" Russia's words hadn't left him.

_S__he will break you, Vanya, and no one will care. They will praise her for it._

She could tell he was having an internal struggle. She moved closer and hugged him to her allowing him again to steal her warmth.

"W-what are you doing?" he just stared up at her, fear written clearly in his eyes.

She didn't reply. She just held him tighter.

After a few moments, he hugged her back and rested his head against her chest, listening to her faint heartbeat.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked as he held her closer to him. "You shouldn't be showing me any kindness..."

The Arabian didn't answer. Instead she leaned her head against his as she rubbed his back softly.

"Egypt-"

She cut him off. "I do not know what you have gone through, Russian, but I know what is humane treatment."

Ivan pulled back from her in surprise. "What?"

"I can see through you so clearly," she continued, gazing at him calmly. "And while I try to hate you, I know it is unjustified."

Ivan's voice was cold as he answered. "You have every reason to. I know what I am," he thought back to what his nation had said.

"Do you?" she challenged, smiling with mirth as she got up and sat across from him. "You are merely a pawn in the greater scheme of what is happening, you just have yet to see it."

He was shocked at the change in their conversation. She had been staying with him for just over a week and she had the audacity to call him a pawn while she was his to control?

_And it seems I am right again, _Russia teased. _She was sent to break you._

Ivan glared at her, his anger taking over.


	6. Chapter 6

Snarling, Ivan jumped up and pinned her down on the couch. "Why did you even come to me?" he demanded, looming over her.

She had originally wanted to know the reason for his dual nature, but she couldn't resist the chance to test the limits of her new captor.

"Perhaps I came to warn you," she teased.

Ivan's violet eyes narrowed as he swiftly brought one large, cold hand around her throat. "You might want to change your attitude," he warned her, his voice dangerously low. "or I will show you how deep your suffering can go."

Egypt's eyes flashed. Ivan had no control over her, and she decided that it was time that he realized it.

"What could you possibly use against me?" she challenged boldly despite the tightening grip on her neck. "You, who is blind to what is happening around you!"

"I know what is happening!" he growled at her. "How dare you-"

"Then how strange it is that you do not wonder why England, your _ally,_" she scoffed at the word. "deceived you?"

Ivan released her in shock. "What?"

Egypt watched him carefully. "It has been so obvious since the moment I arrived here, Russian, and yet you turn a blind eye to it."

He stood before her and spoke slowly. "England is my ally," he repeated, now not fully convinced. "He wouldn't…"

"Really?" she laughed. "And yet here I am." She stood as well and pushed him back on the other couch. "Was it not he who said, 'she is just an ordinary woman,' when he sent me with you? Only for you to find out that that is not the case, is it?"

Ivan couldn't find the words to answer her. He could only stare up at her with traumatized, violet eyes.

"England is only using you, Russian," she spoke softly, tenderly, as she reached out her delicate hand and cupped his cheek. "You saw for yourself how readily the Prussian remembered me," she explained. "Open your eyes or you really will be a mere pawn in this game."

With that final warning, Egypt straightened and turned to exit.

She had found her answer in the way Ivan reacted to her. Arthur had chosen an innocent and broken man to do his dirty work- to break her- for him. And that made her hate Arthur so much more.

Russia had warned him that she was sent to break him, and as he sat there and stared after her with silent tears streaming down his face, he knew his nation was right.

"To answer your question," she stopped right at the door to his study. "my human name is Aya Hassan."

:~:

_Saturday December 8, 1951_

The days dragged on. Gilbert, the Baltic brothers, and Aya continued working as they prepared for Canada's arrival. Since their confrontation four days prior, Ivan stopped his little routine with the Egyptian. Toris and Gilbert assumed that would put her at ease, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Aya became mechanical in her movements; as if she had given up whatever she was fighting for.

It didn't take long for the rest of the nations to notice. Katyusha had tried to help her, but always ended up crying because Aya wouldn't listen. Belarus couldn't care less what happened to her. Eduard didn't know how to handle woman of any kind, so he avoided her. Raivis would always try to get her to eat or go outside with him, but always ended up just being held by her. Toris and Gilbert had tried to work together to get her to snap out of her mechanical trance. Finally, Ivan noticed.

They all sat through another silent meal, where Aya only stared at the falling snow. After they had finished eating, Ivan took Toris aside. He dragged the small man to the basement and threw him down. The latter had shut his eyes tightly, awaiting the pain he was sure would follow. He could hear Ivan walking around, but was too afraid to open his eyes. Ivan's movements finally stopped.

"What is wrong with her, Litva?"

Toris almost couldn't believe that he was spared.

"Sir?"

"I do not like how she is acting so sad," he pouted.

The Lithuanian wondered if he was really awake. 'Russia? Worried about one of his prisoners being sad?' He remained silent.

Ivan stared off, his amethyst eyes holding a distanced look. "Tell me, Litva, and be honest." He began pacing again. "Do you think England would use me?"

"A-Ah, pardon, s-sir?"

Ivan glared at the smaller nation. "You heard me."

Toris swallowed the lump in his throat. He had no way out of this. Shutting his forest green eyes tightly he answered, "…Y-Yes…I think he would…"

Again, he waited for the pain he was sure would come his way. And again, he was shocked when it didn't. Ivan, however, was lost in his own thoughts. 'So she was right…' he admitted to himself at last. Toris watched, confused, as the larger nation walked back upstairs.

When Ivan resurfaced he noticed Aya sitting before the cold hearth. He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style.

"Why do you not fight back anymore, little one?" he asked as he carried her upstairs.

"What will I fight for, Russian?" her cold eyes sent shivers down his spine.

Ivan kicked open his door and set her down gently on his bed. She laid lifelessly, as she usually did before his icy touch sent sparks through her skin. Aya was surprised when she instead felt a heavy, coarse material being placed over her.

"I do not like when you are sad," he explained as he tucked his coat around her. "I miss how defiant you were." He took a step back. "How fearless you were."

Aya watched him as he stripped and got in bed next to her. Ivan laid on his back, a fair distance from her. He gasped softly when he felt her shift closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you..Ivan."

The Russian wrapped his arms around her and listened to her breathing even out as she fell to unconsciousness.

:~:

_ Fawziya held her small child in her arms, her obsidian eyes soft with the admiration she felt for the child. She gently pulled her long, straight hair back before pulling off her gold necklace. She draped the necklace around her child's neck and fastened it- it may have to big, but she knew her child would grow into it. Her guardian stood close by, watching his master and her child. She was rocking her child softly._

_ "My beautiful girl, we are not like other people. We both represent our country." She held her child close as she whispered these words. "But I will not allow you to make my mistakes." Glancing up she saw her guardian._

_ "Come closer." she beckoned to him. He obeyed and sat in front of her._

_ She smiled and placed the small girl in front of the beast. "My little miracle...Her name is Aya." She then gazed deep into the beasts golden eyes. "You will be her guardian now."_

_ The beast watched as the small girl opened her eyes and watched him. Their eyes met and instantly felt their bond form. He moved closer to the small child and wrapped himself around her as she laughed and nestled against his soft fur._

Aya shifted in her sleep.

_ It was July as Aya, with her guardian close behind, ran through Cairo looking for her mother. Fawziya and the remaining French __soldiers were fighting off English soldiers who had been ordered to recapture the country. Aya staggered but pressed on. She could feel everything happening on her land- the fea__r, the destruction, the death- __all of it._

_ "There she is! That's the girl we'__ve been looking for!" Aya could make out the English accent. She turned and saw soldiers coming at her, but her guardian jumped in and took them down. Pulling out a small dagger, the young girl brought her arm back and th__r__ew it. With absolute accuracy, she __hit a soldier who was about to attack her mother._

_ Fawziya looked back towards her daughter. Aya was running at full sp__eed to try and get to her__._

_ Arthur Kirkland saw his opponent had her back turned toward him. He began to get closer to her. She ha__d hit his gun out of his hands long before, so he had to settle for his pocket knife. He gasped as he saw past the woman._

_ "Egypt...there's my__ new,__ lovely country!" he said to himself with a sly smirk._

_ Fawziya heard him and turned just as he brought his knife __down, right into the middle of her chest. She staggered back in pain and shock. Nearby Egyptian soldiers couldn't believe what they saw, and in their distraction the English took their lives as well. Arthur stepped back to bask in his accomplishments._

_ Aya__ fell to the ground by her mother. She ripped out the knife and tried desperately to stop the bleeding. Her guardian stood close, snarling at anyone who tried to approach them._

_ "M-m-mother, it will be okay. Everything will b-b-be okay..." It was hard for __Aya to speak between sobs._

_ Fawziya smiled at her. "I'm...sorry. I couldn't...protect you..."_

_ Aya was now covered in her mother's blood. She knew it would be impossible to save her now, nation or not, so she just hugged her mother tightly._

_ "My little mir__acle...you cannot let...our people down. You are Egypt...I am just...the past. I knew when you were born...my days would be numbered." She grabbed her daughters hand as pools of obsidian met pools of gold. "Do not let our country fall..." Fawziya leaned fo__rward and kissed her daughter softly. Aya then felt her mother go limp._

_ 'She is dead...'_

_ Furious, she grabbed the knife she had taken out of her mother's chest and threw it at Arthur making a deep slash in his side._

_ Aya watched as five soldiers surround__ed her, her guardian, and her mother's body. They had their guns ready to fire. Arthur watched as she tried to shield her beast from the guns._

_ He held his side as he picked up his gun. "The fight is over, chaps!"_

_ The soldiers stepped back to let Arthur t__hrough. He watched the young girl in front of him._

_ "And here is my love."__ He laughed as he brought the bu__t__t of his gun down to hit the beast._

_ Aya jumped in the way and took the hit for her guardian. She tried to get back up, but with all the damage done to her country she had little strength left. Arthur began to approach her._

_ "Leave!" she yelled at her guardian._

_ The obsidian beast hesitated. Arthur roughly grabbed a handful of her hair. She reached for a handful of sand and threw it in his face, making him stumble back blinded._

_ "Bloody hell!" he yelled, clawing the sand out __of his eyes._

_ Her guardian was about to attack but was stopped by his charge._

_ "I said leave! That's an order!" she yelled again as she grabbed Arthur's rifle and hit him back with the butt._

_ Her guardian reluctantly took off in one direction, with soldie__rs hot on his trail, as she took off in another. She ran as hard as her small frame could take her. Her people were exhausted and dying, making her occasionally stagger. The young nation could hear Arthur, and a few of his soldiers, closing in on her, but__ she pressed on._

_ Arthur laughed as he caught her wavy locks and pulled her back into his arms. "Egypt is now an English colony!" He yelled back to his troops as he cuffed the young girl._

_ Arthur leaned closer, his emerald eyes shining. "That means your be__autiful country and you belong to me now."_

Ivan awoke when he felt a burning sensation against his arm. Looking down, he saw Aya clutching his arm against her body, tears streaming down her face.

"What is it?" he frantically asked as he wiped the tears from her face.

_Arthur Kirkland laughed as he dragged the shackled nation through his house. He opened the door to his basement and threw her down the stairs before descending after her. The young child was sure she felt bones break._

_ "This wouldn't be so hard if y__ou weren't so stubborn." She opened her eyes and saw a pair of black boots in front of her._

_ When no answer came, Arthur kicked her across the room._

_ "You won't survive long like this." His voice was full of mock concern. He knelt down next to his prize of__ war, grabbing her hair roughly he pulled her head back making her stare into his emerald eyes._

_ He wasted no time getting acquainted. His ivory hands roamed over her frail body as he stripped her._

_ "What beautiful eyes you have..." he mused to himself bef__ore he threw her back down and began to unbuckle his trousers._

_ After satisfying his need, the Englishman got dressed and turned to go back upstairs. "You will break soon enough. As we speak my people are putting a king in power in your country." She hear__d the door slam shut and lock._

_ For the first time in her life the girl cried. She could no longer hold back her tears. She was alone...abused...and she was afraid._

Aya shot up in her bed, panting heavily. 'It is only a nightmare...' she told herself.

"Aya?"

The Arabian hugged herself, Ivan's coat falling into her lap. The Russian pulled her back against his toned chest.

He had been worried about the Egyptian as she slept, but was comforted now that she had awakened. "Do not worry, little one," he whispered to her earnestly. "I will keep you safe."

:~:

Matthew sat cross-legged with his polar bear in his lap and the intimidating beast across from him. He surprised himself. Not only had he managed to keep Alfred from finding out where he was going, but he had managed to get the beast to interact with him.

"Do you hate me?" he asked the beast.

It shook its head.

Matthew sighed. "Well, we will be leaving soon to get on the plane."

Kumajirou shifted in his owners grasp as he pointed at the beast.

"Leaving?" he asked the Canadian.

"Yes, Kumakin. He is going back to Russia."

"Not Russia's..." he murmured sleepily.

The beast just snarled at him.

"O-okay, let's just get to the airport, eh?"

Matthew stood and grabbed his suitcase as the beast followed after.

:~:

_Monday, December 10, 1951_

Gilbert played with the black cross hanging around his neck. He had worked hard all week to make sure he would get to see Matthew. He sat on a kitchen counter, waiting. Aya walked in and began to make tea.

"Egypt-"

She shot him a glare.

"I mean, Aya?"

She went back to finding tea. "Yes, Gilbert?"

"You've been acting strange lately."

"How so?" she asked while putting the kettle to boil.

"You've been quieter..." he jumped off the counter and stood before her. "Are you depressed?"

Aya shook her head. She took her cup of tea and leaned back against the counter.

"Tell me about this Matthew Williams." She had heard of him from Arthur and Francis, but had never met him.

Gilbert blushed and looked away. "H-he's pretty awesome. Like me, and maybe you."

She smirked up at him. "My, your cheeks are putting your eyes to shame."

His face turned scarlet. "S-shut up!"

"You like him a lot, yes?"

Gilbert leaned on the counter opposite of her. "Yeah...I really do…I just don't think he feels the same."

Aya focused on drinking her tea. "Why is that?"

"He hasn't exactly seen me at my best lately."

They stood in silence for a few moments.

"But seriously, Aya, I had a question for you."

"Then ask."

"What's going on with you and Russia?"

Aya gently put down her tea cup. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's been a lot calmer lately. You haven't been beaten as much, but you look defeated." Gilbert watched her closely. "Do you even know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Does anyone?" she countered.

"I'm serious. You aren't the same as how we last saw each other."

"We have already talked about this. A lot has happened since that time, my friend."

His carmine eyes never left hers. "What really happened?"

Aya glared back at him. "Do not concern yourself with matters that are not yours, Gilbert. We may have a history with each other, but that was in the past. Trust me when I say this, you do not want to get involved again." With that she walked past him to meet the others in the foyer.


	7. Chapter 7

Ivan was the last to join his sisters and servants in the foyer, where they were all getting ready to brave the cold to go and meet with Matthew. Aya reluctantly pulled on her jacket and gloves. She had on a thick sweater and a pair of trousers, but she could still feel the winter air. Ivan already had on his winter coat and his scarf securely tied around his neck, hiding the lower half of his cherub face.

"Let's get going already!" Gilbert yelled impatiently as he threw the door open.

Aya cringed and hid behind Ivan, using his body as a shield against the wind. The others just walked out casually, leaving the pair in the foyer.

Ivan reached back and hugged the slender girl. "It's okay, little one. I do not like the cold either."

Slowly, he took her gloved hand in his and led her out into the snow.

:~:

Matthew, followed by the beast who was carrying his polar bear, walked briskly through the snow. His boss was already in his "meeting" with Stalin, so he was free to go and meet with Ivan and his group. His boss was leaving the next day, but Matthew had arranged to stay for two weeks. He began to think about what he would be able to do during that time, and if he would be able to speak with Gilbert privately.

The Canadian was taken out of his thoughts when he heard familiar snarling next to him. Matthew crouched down and slowly pet the head of the beast.

"Please, we'll see them soon."

Matthew stared in shock as the beast gave him a pained expression. He scratched behind his tall ears, then continued walking to their destination.

It didn't take long for the trio to reach the small cafe. Toris had suggested that they meet here and decide what would happen after.

Matthew got many incredulous looks due to the two creatures following him, but he shrugged it off. Gently, he pulled off his tan coat and set it on his seat. Kumajirou got off of the beast and climbed into his own chair, as the former stayed on the floor.

"And now we wait, eh?" he smiled at his companions,

:~:

Ivan and his group were still trudging through the snow. He could feel his younger sister's glares as he held Aya's hand. He was smiling under his scarf, and a genuine one at that. The Russian was happy that he and Aya had been developing a semi-functional relationship as of late.

But that's when it happened.

He felt Aya suddenly stop next to him and turned back to try and comfort her. From what he'd managed to get out of Gilbert, Aya was used to the cold, since her homeland got very cold at times but nothing like a Russian winter.

"What's wrong?" he asked, bringing his gloved hands to her face.

As soon as his hand left hers she took off running past the entire group.

"Aya!" Gilbert and Toris called after her.

Ivan just stared in front of him in shock.

_And there she goes Vanya,_ Russia laughed at him. _Didn't I say this would happen?_

"Fuck!" Gilbert yelled as he took off after her.

"Brother!"

Katyusha's voice snapped him back to reality. He pulled out his metal pipe and began running. He could still see Gilbert and Aya in front of him. He could feel his subconscious taking over.

"You won't get very far, little one!" his voiced called out after her.

'Do not stop!' she told herself.

:~:

The trio sat peacefully in the small cafe until the beast started barking.

Matthew jumped in his seat. "What is it?"

The beast just continued barking, earning them many concerned looks before he bounded from their table.

"Where are you going?" the Canadian yelled after him.

The beast didn't stop.

Matthew threw on his coat and grabbed Kumajirou and ran after him.

:~:

Ivan was catching up to her, and she could feel it.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest and her legs ached from the sudden burst of activity, but she pressed on.

'I can feel him,' she thought. 'Where?'

She was jolted back by a hand on her coat collar. Colliding with a broad chest, she knew who it was.

"Did you really think you could escape so easily?" Ivan's childish voice sent shivers down her spine. "I cannot let you leave like the others, _da_?"

Ivan immediately pulled her arms together behind her back. Aya began to struggle in his grasp, making him tighten his grasp around her supple neck. The others began to catch up to them.

"Aya, what the fuck?" Gilbert's crimson eyes stared deep into her's. He was pissed that she would try to ruin his chances of seeing Matthew.

Ivan held her in front of him, hand still around her neck, and continued walking.

"Did you think Canada would save you from me?" he smiled demonically at Aya.

_I told you so,_ Russia mocked him. Ivan looked down at the struggling woman in his arms. 'I thought you weren't like them...'

Raivis was about to say something, but was stopped by Eduard.

"It's not worth it, Latvia. We know what will happen."

Raivis gave her one last sad look before returning his eyes to the floor.

Aya didn't relent. She kept thrashing in Ivan's arms, much to everyone's displeasure. Finally Gilbert had enough.

"Aya, did your mom really teach you to be this stupid?" Gilbert couldn't contain his anger.

Her head snapped in his direction. "She did not teach me to be a coward!" she yelled back, voice like acid.

_So...viscous. I like it._

Ivan shuddered.

"Brother," Natalya tugged on Ivan's scarf lightly. "do you hear...barking?"

Ivan strained to listen. _"Da,_ what is it?_"_

"It's Mr. Canada!" Toris called out.

"Watch out!" Matthew yelled out to them, surprising even himself at how loud he could be.

Aya mustered all the strength she had left and pulled out of Ivan's grip. As soon as she hit the ground she was tackled back by a black mass, knocking Ivan down as well.

Matthew approached them, out of breath, and quickly began explaining.

"I'm sorry Russia! Your dog followed me back from France!"

Ivan stared up from the snow, confused. "I do not have a dog, comrade."

"Eh?"

They all turned their attention to the huddled mass before them. Aya had her body covering another protectively.

"What are you covering, little one?" he asked as he moved closer to her. Immediately he shot back. The beast jumped from her grasp out at Ivan.

"I-It's a d-d-demon!" Katyusha cried hiding behind Toris.

Ivan stared into the beast's burning, golden eyes.

'Wait. Gold?' He watched as Aya threw her arms around the beast's neck, holding him back.

"Peace!" she called out to him.

They all stared in shock.

:~:

They all watched in disbelief as Aya walked before them, beast at her side jumping through the snow in wonder. Matthew had to admit that it didn't look half as intimidating next to the glorious woman, despite it being half her height. But his thoughts didn't stray too far from the albino who kept stealing glances at him.

When they arrived back at Ivan's mansion Aya threw off her coat and gloves as she led the beast to the fireplace. She placed a few logs inside and lit them. She sat cross-legged against the sofa while the beast curled up next to her, laying his head in her lap.

"And we always said that this separation was impossible," she whispered to him, stroking his head softly.

Ivan walked boldly after the two while the others decided it best to leave them be. He took a seat beside the pair.

"It was not very nice to try to run away, little one," he told her, failing at covering the hurt from his voice.

"Run away?" she asked, looking up at the larger nation.

_"Da."_

Aya took his large, calloused hand in her delicate ones and brought it to her chest. Ivan could feel her heartbeat, stronger than it had ever been.

"I was not running away," she gazed up at him, eyes alive again. "but I had to find my other half."

"What is that?" he asked, staring at the beast, who was glaring right back at him.

"This is my guardian," she smiled proudly at the beast. "Anubis."


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur Kirkland paced about his study. He hadn't heard anything from Ivan or anything about Aya and he was beginning to get nervous.

He had to admit, he missed the Egyptian's presence. He missed the way she would fight against him, her eyes burning. Arthur was pleased with his decision to take back Egypt from the French.

"It seems my original plan is not working...I need to go back and get her to make sure nothing starts between her and Russia...Well, best way to strike an Egyptian is through family..." he mused as he picked up his phone and dialed.

After ringing a few times, an unmistakable voice answered.

"Hey, Iggy! What's up?"

"Hello, America. I was wondering, could you give me Israel's number?"

He could tell the American flinched. "Why? What's going on?"

Arthur smiled. "Nothing, just had something I need to discuss with him."

:~:

Anubis continued glaring at the Russian.

"Peace, Anubis," Aya soothed him.

"Y-you were not running away then?" he asked softly.

The Arabian looked up at him with a bored expression. "Not at the moment, no."

His grasp on her hands tightened. 'Not ever,' he told himself.

The trio sat there, in front of the fireplace, for a long time. Eventually, Toris called them for dinner. When they joined the others they noticed Gilbert and Matthew sitting very close to each other. Matthew was blushing like mad while Gilbert whispered softly into his ear. Anubis walked right up to the Canadian, making him jump into Gilbert's lap.

"I-I'm sorry!" he cried at the beast. "I had no idea you weren't Russia's!"

Aya watched as Anubis nuzzled against the Canadian's leg.

"Eh?"

"He likes you," she informed him as she walked closer to them.

"O-oh, w-well then…" he stuttered.

Aya held her hand out. "Give me your hand."

Matthew hesitated before placing his hand in hers. She guided his hand onto Anubis' head. Anubis' eyes narrowed slightly from the cold touch, but then nuzzled into his hand. Matthew was shocked by the warmth.

"Who...are you?" he asked, timidly.

Gilbert's arms tightened around his waist. "That's Egypt," he whispered into the other man's ear.

Matthew stared up at her. He had been at the last meeting and heard what Arthur told all the nations. "B-but Arthur-"

Aya put a finger to his lips and smiled dangerously. "Lied." Anubis sat back and watched his charge. "I am surprised that you do not know my brothers and sisters."

"You have brothers and sisters?" Katyusha asked.

"A lot of them*****," Gilbert added.

Aya brushed the hair from Matthew's face. "Lest you forget, France has had many colonies."

Matthew turned back to his albino. "How do you know this?"

Gilbert smiled devilishly at him. "I've been a nation for a while, Birdie. I also fought wars against Francis in Egypt*****."

"Many, many years ago," Aya turned and began back.

She took her usual seat next to Ivan, with Anubis sitting on the floor between them. Matthew sat between her and Gilbert. Katyusha sat opposite of Ivan, with Natalya beside her. The three brothers took the rest of the seats, Toris on the other side of Ivan and Raivis between him and Eduard.

"How long are you staying, Matvey?" Katyusha asked him.

"I got a week off," he replied.

"What?" Gilbert stared at him, incredulous. "Not awesome, Birdie. Not awesome."

"I'm sorry! But Arthur said something about holding an emergency meeting and I have to go. And I have to prepare for it."

This piqued Ivan's interest. "What about, Matvey?"

"Al said something about a world crisis starting, but I'm not sure."

"Where?"

"In Vienna, I think."

Matthew felt awkward being the center of attention. With everyone focused on the guest they didn't notice Aya quickly put on her jacket and slip out the door with Anubis close behind.

:~:

Alfred F. Jones stood leaning against a railing overlooking the Mediterranean Sea.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" came a soft voice behind him.

He whipped around and watched as a slender woman came to stand next to him.

"It's okay if you look, Mr. Jones," she smiled, looking towards the sea.

Awkwardly, Alfred turned to stand beside her.

"I didn't mean to intrude, miss," he spoke as a true southern gentleman.

"It's really okay," she smiled up at him.

Her brilliant, hazel eyes, that were almond shaped, were framed by her dark, auburn hair. Alfred was dazzled.

"I'm just a little concerned as to why the America personification is in my homeland."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he replied nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess you're only sightseeing." Her soft laugh put him at ease. "Have you ever seen the Nile?"

"That's...in Egypt, right?"

"Yes."

"No, I haven't."

"That," she leaned against the railing. "is unfortunate."

Alfred shrugged. "Maybe one day."

_"__Maybe one day,"_she repeated, looking out towards the sea.

Alfred gasped hearing the beautiful language roll off her tongue with ease. Her voice was soothing and lamenting, but he couldn't understand a word.

"Well," she turned to face him. "it was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Jones. Perhaps we will meet again."

"Yeah, you too." he genuinely smiled at her.

She smiled back at him before turning and walking away. Alfred just stared after her. With a sad smile he turned back to the Mediterranean.

"Should've asked for a name..."

:~:

Katyusha looked around the table.

"Where did Aya go?"

"She might have gone to the bathroom," Matthew guessed hopefully.

Ivan had been staring at the entryway to the dinning room ever since they realized she left. He now turned his gaze to the Prussian.

"How long have you known her, Prussia?"

Gilbert glared at him. "Longer than any other European."

"How?" Toris interjected before Ivan could beat him.

"I told you before, I defended her." His eyes cast down. "Well, I tried to anyway..."

Matthew took Gilbert's hand in his. "What do you mean?"

"Yes, comrade. Do tell," Ivan's voice held clear malice.

"A long ass time ago Napoleon decided to cut off British trade in India, right?" He looked at everyone except Ivan. "Napoleon also thought that to do that the French would need to take Egypt and keep it from the British.

When the orders came I went with my troops to Cairo and met up with Spain, Netherlands, Sardinia, and England."

"Wait, both of my brother figures fought a war and I didn't know about it?" Matthew asked sincerely.

"Birdie, your brothers do a lot that no one knows about." He turned back to the others. "Aya's mother brought her to meet me, Antonio, Lars, and Arthur. I never stayed with her much because her mother would take me to battles with her, so she ended up spending a lot of time with Antonio and Lars.

"Long story short, France kicked all of our asses and Egypt stayed as a French colony until the England decided to take it back." He smirked at his lover. "I can't tell you how many times her mother messed with Francis."

"Why?" Matthew squeaked.

Gilbert shrugged. "That's just how she was. She was a cold hearted, merciless bitch." He then sat back. "But, God, she was beautiful."

"Hey!" Matthew hit him lightly.

Ivan stopped them. "What happened after?"

Gilbert's mood darkened noticeably.

"Arthur took her back." He clenched his fists. "And here we are."

Matthew thought for a moment, and then turned to the Prussian, "That's impossible. Egyptians declared their independence from England in 1922*****."

"Then why was he so eager to send her to this hellhole?" Gilbert questioned as he glared at Ivan.

:~:

Aya jumped through the snow with Anubis following her example.

_"I missed you dearly," _she told him in their language.

_When do you think they will notice we are gone?_ He asked her.

_"Soon, I would think. But that does not matter now," _she stopped and faced her guardian. _"What has happened?"_

_ The people are ill at ease,_ he told her. _I could not get into our country. British troops are everywhere. I couldn't find your sisters either._

Aya tried desperately to quell her anger. As she took deep breaths she noticed it was snowing again. The Arabian stared up at the fluffy flakes and winced slightly when they landed on her face.

"_And I never thought I would see__ this much__ snow__ in my life__..."_

Anubis nuzzled against her hand. _You also thought you would never see Russia._

_ "I have not yet, only Ivan."_

_ And what do you think of the Russian? _Anubis asked as he watched his charge sit in the snow.

_"I fear he loves me."_

The obsidian beast sat beside her. _Is that truly something to fear? We all thought you would welcome him!_

Aya nodded solemnly. _"England said my staying was only temporary. He's expecting the cold to break me." _She then smiled sadly at him. "_I just pretend it's the desert at night._" Leaning back against the snow she continued, _"He is everything mother said he would be...__"_

_ The old woman did have quite a bit of knowledge, _Anubis added.

Golden eyes met as Aya hugged Anubis closer to her. _"What should I do, Anubis? I cannot love Ivan, not like this, nor can I hurt him. He is as innocent as a child, yet mad like mother."_

_ We__ll, that's because Russia is a lot like Egypt. Ivan is just trying to find balance between his humanity and his nation. _Anubis pawed at the ground for a few moments before continuing. _England will no doubt fight him for you...if you truly like him you must__ hurt him to save him._

Aya thought this over before kissing the beast's head softly before standing and walking with Anubis through the snow for a little while longer. Their venture was bittersweet. On one hand, Aya was very happy and grateful that she could be with Anubis again after many years of forced separation, but her mind never strayed far from Ivan, who she had growing fondness for despite his moments of madness.

_"I always dreamed of meeting Ivan, yet here I am pushing him__ away." _She watched as Anubis bit into the snow. "_Are all women like this?_"

Anubis laughed bitterly. _Your mother was._

Finally, they returned to the mansion.

When they reentered, Ivan was standing in the foyer, vodka in hand.

"And where have you been, little one?" his voice was hollow.

"Just showing Anubis the scenery," she didn't glance at him as she removed her coat. "Is that a problem, Russian?"

Ivan grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back roughly. Anubis almost jumped him, but was stopped by his charge.

"_Da,_ it is."

He looked over and watched Matthew drag Gilbert away from the scene. Once they were out of sight he began dragging her down to his basement.

_"Go, stay with Gilbert," _she commanded Anubis calmly.

Worried and annoyed, he obeyed.

Ivan continued to drag her down the stairs as he took another swig of vodka. Finishing the bottle, he smashed it against the wall. He then threw her against the opposite wall.

"It seems that beast and Canada have made you...rebellious," he stated as he shackled her to the wall.

Aya shivered when the cold chains made contact with her warm skin. He gingerly placed his metal pipe against the wall, and then pulled a whip down. She shut her eyes and braced herself for the pain.

:~:

After a few hours, Ivan dropped the whip to the floor. He was breathing heavily as his looked over the Arabian. She was bleeding, a lot. Her abdomen and back were now covered in cuts.

'H-how could I do this?' he questioned himself, disgusted.

_Don't play innocent, Vanya. You en__joyed every moment, _Russia sneered at him.

Ivan fell to his knees, in a puddle of her blood, and held his head in his shaking hands.

"I didn't..."

Aya moved closer to him, chains rattling.

"Ivan?" Her voice was soft, but kind.

He pushed her back, harder than he intended then ran upstairs. Once he resurfaced he began to search frantically for Toris.

"LITHUANIA!" he yelled after he had given up the search.

Toris quickly appeared.

"Y-yes s-sir?" his forest green eyes trailed over the blood soaking into Ivan's clothes.

"Go down and bandage her, but leave her locked up. Once your done come to my room," his usually childish voice was now hollow and cold.

Toris nodded before running downstairs to care for the battered nation.

He blanched when he saw her condition. Her cold, metallic eyes never left his. Pulling out some bandages and disinfectant spoke to her, avoiding her gaze, "This will sting a bit..."

Aya didn't so much as wince the whole time.

After he cleaned and dressed her last wound he quickly cleaned the remaining blood on the floor.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he left her alone to go and face his master.

:~:

Toris stood before the door trying to will himself to knock on it. After taking a few deep breaths he lifted his fist.

"Come in," came the command before his fist made contact.

Tentatively he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Y-you wanted to s-see me, sir?"

Ivan sat in an arm chair facing the window.

"...Why, Litva?"

Toris stayed near the door. When he saw the multiple empty bottles of vodka he decided it was best to keep his distance.

"Pardon, sir?"

Ivan turned to face his servant. Toris could still see the bloodstains on his clothes and hands.

"Why does it have to be like this?"

Toris' eyes showed only fear. He couldn't bring himself to meet the others gaze as he spoke.

"I-I still don't understand, s-sir."

"Yao...you...Gilbert...and now her..." his voice trailed off as he leaned back against the window sill. "Why? Why can't I be loved?"

"Well, sir..." Toris really didn't want to have this conversation, but he knew there was no way out of it.

"What, Litva?" his voice was almost kind.

"Because...we all have others that we love..."

Ivan just stared at him with wide, amethyst eyes. "I have worked harder than any nation to keep you all safe!"

"Sir! Please, calm down!"

"But everyone wants to leave me!" The Russian moved forward and grabbed onto Toris' shoulders. "Tell me why!"

"Because you're a monster!" Toris yelled back.

Both were caught off guard by the sudden outburst.

Ivan let go of his shoulders and turned back to the window.

"Mr. R-Russia, i-if you want her t-to like you, t-try being nicer to her..." he added, trying to make up for his outburst.

After a few unbearable moments of silence, Ivan responded.

"Leave."

Toris bolted from him and ran back to his own bedroom. His brothers gave him questioning looks as he slammed the door.

"What's wrong?" Raivis asked him.

He didn't answer. He just held them close and prayed for the best.

* * *

*** In the order they appear:**

France had many colonies in the Arab World, mostly in Northern Africa. By name: Mauritania, Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Lebanon, Syria, and for a time Egypt were all French colonies.

Prussia was involved in France's wars in the Middle East, as he describes.

Egypt did declare independence from England in 1919, but nothing changed. Egypt was still a colony fully controlled the country. That's why it is regarded as a meaningless act and is rarely heard about.


	9. Chapter 9

_Tuesday December 11, 1951_

Toris awoke the next morning with an overwhelming feeling of dread. He, more than anything, didn't want to see Ivan or Aya. He wanted to just pull the covers back over his head and pretend that last night never happened. Knowing he couldn't do that, Toris dutifully got up and dressed before he went downstairs to start breakfast.

The Lithuanian stopped at the foot of the stairs when he heard talking and laughter.

'This is Russia's house, we don't laugh in this house,' he thought as he cautiously approached the noise.

Toris rounded the corner and stared in shock at the trio sitting in the living room. Before him sat Aya, Anubis, and Matthew.

"Oh my God! I can't believe Gil did that!" Matthew spoke through fits of laughter.

Anubis laid beside his charge elegantly as she sat with one leg crossed at the knee across from him.

"What I say is true, Matthew," she smiled at him warmly. "Where is the Prussian now?"

Matthew wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes. "Ah, I think he's still asleep."

Toris walked over to them timidly. "Good morning."

Anubis eyed him as Aya spoke. "Good morning, Toris." She then stood gracefully and cupped his delicate face in her warm hands. "And thank you for your help last night."

The Lithuanian blushed. "N-not a problem."

"Excellent!" She glanced down at her companion. "Come, we will start some breakfast."

Toris watched as the woman who had been battered and broken walked proudly with her guardian at her side.

:~:

In intervals the others joined them downstairs. Katyusha helped Aya when she could while Natalya's eyes never left the Egyptian. Raivis and Eduard stayed close to their brother, while Gilbert tried desperately to get Matthew to tell him why he was laughing.

"Birdie! Just tell me!"

"I- can't!" Tears were beginning to gather at the corners of his dark blue eyes.

"Ugh!" Gilbert groaned as he marched towards Aya.

"Did you tell him something?"

"Like what?" she asked innocently.

"You know 'like what'!"

Aya laughed lightheartedly. "My dearest friend, he asked and I merely answered."

She was about to walk back towards the others when Gilbert grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Aya, listen," his voice was soft, his carmine eyes downcast in shame. "I'm sorry for what happened. If I'd known what he would do-"

"Gilbert!" she cut him off gently. "You have nothing to feel sorry about! All of that is in the past and it should not cause you grief!"

"What exactly is Arthur playing at?" he asked.

The others listened in while trying to look inconspicuous.

"What all colonizers do, I suppose," she answered casually. "Eventually I will have to return, Gilbert."

"Why would you go back?" he hissed at her. "I mean, it's not that much better here, but still!"

"Because so far England has kept his word so I must do the same." Her metallic eyes were soft, trying to calm the Prussian.

"What do you mean?"

Aya pulled him closer, so the others couldn't hear.

"Before I left my homeland completely, he gave me a choice: me or my sisters." She laughed bitterly as she walked back towards the others. "I did not have to think twice before I decided."

Gilbert stared after her before, shaking his, head he followed.

:~:

They sat around the table for a long time, chatting amiably and even laughing a few times. Everyone seemed at ease, even Natalya. No one noticed Ivan was not there until Aya got a tray of food and began up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Raivis asked her.

"To Ivan," she called back to him. "The Russian needs food as well."

Anubis stayed beside Kumajirou.

Without knocking Aya opened the door and quietly stepped inside. Ivan sat in front of his window, looking over his snow covered land. Deftly, she set the tray down and stood behind him, overlooking the grounds as well.

Placing her delicate hands on his broad shoulders, her voice flowed like silk. "General Winter's curse."

Ivan went rigid. Slowly, he pulled her hands back and stared up at her. Aya clearly saw the anguish in his eyes and, grasping his hands more firmly, leaned down and rested her chin on his head.

"That is what my mother called it."

"W-what are you doing here?"

Pulling up his large, calloused hands, kissing them softly, she stated plainly, "You never came down to eat."

Ivan swiftly stood from his chair and faced her.

"Why are you tormenting me?" he demanded in a tortured whisper.

Aya grinned at him, with her alluring, metallic eyes, and held out her hand. He uncertainly took it. With a surprising amount of strength, she pulled him closer to her and pushed him back on his bed. As he tried to sit up she went and retrieved the tray of food she brought and carried it over to him.

"Here you are, Russian," she proclaimed as she set it down before him.

Aya turned on her heel and began back towards the door when Ivan called out to her.

"Wait!"

The Egyptian glanced back over her shoulder, waiting for him to continue.

"Please...sit with me awhile..." Ivan tried, and failed, to hide his frantic tone.

Aya watched him for a few seconds before smiling and walking back over, taking a seat beside him.

He didn't know what else to say so he avoided her gaze and began to eat. After watching him eat a few bites, she laid back on his lush bed and broke the silence.

"When I was a little girl I used to hear the other nations tell of the ruthless Russian nation."

Ivan froze. She continued as if she hadn't noticed.

"Naturally, I asked my mother if she knew of you."

Coughing nervously he asked, "What did she say, little one?"

Aya felt her lips curl into a sad smile. "She held me close and asked me where I heard such a thing. I told her that was what the other nations were telling Zada, Fairuz, and I."

She sat back up and peered over him. "She laughed hearing their gossip."

"She just laughed?" he eyed her cautiously. "She didn't agree with them?"

"My mother did not fear anything and taught me to do the same. Besides," she ruffled his ashen hair playfully. "do you forget your own history so easily, Russian?"

He shivered at her touch and could not find the words to answer her.

"You aided my people long ago."

Ivan stared back at her, confused.

"1556, my people sent a letter to Czar Ivan asking for assistance*****."

"T-that was you?" His full attention was on the mysterious Egyptian.

She shrugged in response. "It was technically my mother. That was shortly before she found me."

Aya moved closer and held him in her arms.

"She would tell me, 'Can the man who aided your people be a monster?'" Feeling him tremble in her grasp, she straddled and gazed down at him.

"And do you believe her?" he asked hysterically. "Do you believe I'm not a monster?"

The Egyptian planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "Of course I believe her."

Ivan wrapped his arms around her supple waist and buried his head against her shoulder.

"I've beaten you...raped you...and you still think that?" His voice was slightly muffled.

Aya tried to calm him by running her hands through his hair.

"Ivan," she purred, "You just don't get it. You cannot scare me away." She leaned back and stared down at his confused expression. He stared back into eyes that screamed pure seduction.

"You have been tormented your entire life and when something auspicious comes along it never stays long, correct?" She took his silence as an affirmation. "I have always loved you, Ivan, ever since my youth."

"Yao said that nations can't love." he countered weakly.

"No," she stated firmly. "We are a confusing breed, Ivan. We appear to be just like everyone else, but we have our nation inside of us making us have these thoughts and desires in our heads. When something affects our nation it affects us more. People may look at us as just a piece of land," her voice grew softer, "but they forget...even we forget..."

"Forget what, little one?"

Aya caught him in her stare. "We are still human, despite what anyone says. We love, we bleed, and sometimes we die." She smirked as she kissed him softly.

Ivan couldn't control himself. He leaned in and kissed her again, but this time it wasn't a sweet little peck- there was passion. Bringing his hands to her face he brought her closer to him to deepen their kiss. Aya pressed against him eagerly as she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He growled softly as his tongue explored her mouth. To his surprise, Aya quickly took control. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled his head back, letting her tongue dominate over Ivan's. They pulled apart after a few moments and gazed at each other softly. Aya saw Ivan was blushing.

"You are feisty, little one." he stated, panting softly. His hands now rested on her hips.

She nestled herself against the Russian, kissing down his neck softly, gazing up at him. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back softly. Holding her tighter he rested his head upon hers, taking in her scent. "Please...don't leave me..."

Hearing his plea, Aya closed her golden eyes. 'I will not harm you,' she swore before resting in his arms.

* * *

*****In 1556, the Greek Orthodox Church of Alexandria sent a letter to the Czar of Russia, Ivan IV, asking for assistance for the Monastery of St. Catherine of Sinai. Russian support of Egyptian Christians continued for centuries.


	10. Chapter 10

_Saturday December 15, 1951_

The week of Matthew's vacation had come to an end. The week had started off with everyone being on edge- not sure of how Ivan would react. But ever since the second day, after he had beaten Aya and she went and confessed her love to him, he had been avoiding all of them to spend all the time he could with the Egyptian.

Ivan realized, that day, that he could handle forcing his "love" on others but not when others willingly loved him. He just didn't know how to respond so he clung to her side. He never wanted to admit it aloud, but he was scared and he didn't want her to abandon him like all the rest.

Today he was to leave with Matthew to attend Arthur's emergency meeting, so he now faced the rest of the Soviet Union and the one Arab he was trying so desperately to stay with.

Katyusha hugged her friend tightly and cried while Gilbert just glared at everything he could. Ivan awkwardly, waited for them to just say goodbye so they could leave.

"Kat, please! I'll come visit again! And we will see each other when Ivan takes you guys to meetings!" Matthew tried to calm her.

"I just…I will miss you so much, Matvey!" she replied while another wave of tears came on.

Natalya glared at the Egyptian before turning to her brother.

"You are leaving with him, correct?"

"_Da,_" he replied not looking at her.

Katyusha finally let go of Matthew and Gilbert grabbed him.

"Gil! Not you too!" he cried.

Gilbert didn't answer, he just held his lover close.

Anubis walked in with Kumajirou riding on his back. Aya laughed at the scene, causing the others to take notice as well. Anubis knelt down to allow the polar bear to climb off then went loyally to Aya's side.

_I'm not leaving,_ he told her stubbornly. She smiled in response.

"Is he staying here?" Matthew asked sheepishly.

Aya gazed down at her guardian lovingly. "Yes. I don't think he would listen to me if I told him to leave again."

"How did he even know you were here?" Matthew finally asked.

"He said that he heard your brother, America, talk about it," Aya explained. "Why he followed you initially, I will never know."

He accepted that as an answer and said his final goodbye's before heading out to the car. As the others helped the Canadian, Ivan played with the end of his scarf, fidgeting under the Egyptian's gaze.

"I will be back in a few days." he told her, still avoiding her gaze.

"Ivan," she spoke softly. "are upset about something?"

_"Nyet,__" _he answered, finally meeting her stare.

"Then why are you acting so strangely?"

'Of course she noticed...' he blushed at the thought, thankfully it was hidden behind his scarf.

"I...I don't know what to do..." he admitted at last.

"Because I said that I love you?" she raised a delicate eyebrow. Aya knew she was right, but she wanted him to admit it.

He didn't. Ivan just stood there in silence. Finally, as he began out the door, he told her, "I will miss you little one."

"You shouldn't. I will be here when you get back." she promised.

_"We shall see..." _he muttered under his breath.

Reluctantly, he turned and joined the Canadian in the car. After the car left the drive way, Eduard turned to Aya.

"You won't try to run or anything, right?" he asked, half hopeful.

The others all stared at her, half in fear half pure curiosity.

"No," she assured them. "Not until I know I have a home to return to."

:~:

_Tuesday, December 18, 1951_

The meeting began with the usual arguments, mainly between Russia and America- with poor Canada trying to calm them. The other nations just sat and conversed with one another waiting for England to arrive to tell them why he called a meeting so close to the Winter holidays.

Said nation arrived, exactly forty-five minutes late, noted a peeved Austria, and called for everyone's attention. The other nations had too many questions to allow him to run the meeting.

"What is the meaning of this, England?" Germany demanded furiously.

"How can you call a meeting then be late?" Austria huffed.

"Why would you leave America and Russia in a room together, aru?"

"Aren't you a gentleman? Why would you disturb our holiday?"

Finally, England had enough. "All of you! Shut the hell up! I will tell you!"

Silence.

England cleared his throat and stood straight. "It has come to my attention that there is a situation that needs all of our concern."

"What are you talking about?" America asked while holding an ice pack to his head.

"The Middle Eastern nations, that's what."

They all thought on that for a moment. Russia hid more of his face under his scarf.

"What is wrong in that region, aru?"

"Well, China," England turned to him. "perhaps a friend of America's can explain."

America sat upright, blue eyes bulging, as Israel entered the room. He was a short nation, with dark, curly hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Hello everyone!" he smiled at them.

"What are you doing here?" America asked, face void of colour.

"We are discussing the crisis at hand," he replied easily. "We, England and I, just wanted you all to be aware of _my _struggle. You know, in case I need help along the way." He walked over to America and threw his arms around the taller nation.

"Which would be what, comrade?"

"Well, big guy," he sneered at Russia. "ever since the UN so graciously gave me land for my people, those damn Arabs have been very hostile.***** We just wanted to remind everyone about this. We don't want any more wars, do we? Aren't we all a little tired since what those Germans did to all of us," he finished, glaring at Germany.

The other nations stared at him in disbelief. They knew very well what was going on, but what could they do? They, and their bosses, would speak out of what went on in that region and wanted to help, if only it weren't for that one barrier- America. Israel's biggest ally was one of the only superpowers still standing.

They all shook their heads, but kept their eyes glued to the floor.

France trembled with his fists and jaw clenched. 'I have to warn them...'

:~:

The meeting didn't take long, especially when the other nations wanted to get away. France was one of the first to get out. England stayed behind with America, Israel, and Russia.

"So, big guy, what's your take on this?" Israel asked, mockingly.

"I have none, comrade," his voice was hollow, his thoughts distracted. He knew enough geography to know that Egypt was involved but didn't have enough knowledge to know to what degree.

"Oh, Russia," the shorter nation chirped. "don't play innocent with me, I know what you want."

Russia didn't answer. He walked back towards his car, eager to get on his plane back to his homeland. Just as he reached his car, England caught him..

"Hey, Russia. Got a moment?" he asked, innocently enough.

_"Da,"_ he replied, following the shorter blonde nation.

England led him to a secluded area then turned to him.

"How is she?"

Russia blanked for a moment. "Who?"

"The girl," England's eyes shone with fear. "The one I sent with you last meeting?"

'Aya,' he thought with an uncomfortable tightness in his chest. "Oh, _da! _I remember!" he smiled. "She is feisty, England."

"That I know very well, chap, but I'm sure you got through to her. When can I come and get her?"

'Get...her?' Russia blanched. He swore his heart stopped. "Well," he began. "she was being very...difficult...so I took the liberty of punishing her." He was surprised at how easily he could conform to the other nation's expectations- cold, heartless, merciless Russia.

"I see..."

He felt his mask mold perfectly, showing the monster they all expected of him and hiding his inner turmoil. "You sent her with me so that I could break her, _da?_"

England flushed. "A-ah, yeah. You got me there..." he scratched the back of his head.

"Give me a year and she will beg for you," he told him with fake malice.

England's eyes flashed. 'Begging? That would be an interesting change for her...but that's a hell of a long time...'

"That's a very long time to spend on an ordinary woman, Russia."

"Ah! But you lied, England. She is a nation, and nations take time to break," he countered.

England's heart stopped. Russia had caught his lie to the other nations.

'…She told him,' he realized at last. He just couldn't know how much she had told the taller superpower. After much thought, he extended his hand. 'No nation like Russia would fall for her tricks, right?'

"Deal, Russia."

As he shook England's hand, he smiled maliciously while thinking, 'You will never get your hands on her again.'

:~:

_Thursday, December 20, 1951_

Francis Bonnefoy sat across from his former colony. Her dark, straight hair barely came below her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes scrutinized the Frenchman before her.

Crossing her legs she spoke. "What do you want, Frenchman?"

"Can I not just come to visit, _mon cher_?"

She laughed softly. "The war just ended, and you just want to visit?" Leaning back in her chair, she continued. "We may have not been involved, but that doesn't make us ignorant of what goes on in Europe."

"The war has been over for six years now, and France is getting better as we speak." He smiled at her intense gaze. "But you are right, I did come for a reason." a short pause. "You remember Arthur, _oui_?"

"But of course. How could I forget?" her eyes narrowed.

"I fear he is up to something...concerning Aya..."

Her laughter caught him off guard. "Oh, I am sure he is! He's only kept her locked away-"

"He has sent her away!" he cried out, cutting her off.

She stared at him, confused and incredulous. "W...what? Where?"

"I don't know why, but he sent her away at our last meeting. To Russia." He stared deep into her dark eyes. "Do you know anything about that?"

"No...how would I?" she replied, emotionless.

"I was afraid of this..." his voice trailed off as he leaned back. "We also just ended a meeting with Israel."

"What!" she glared at her former caretaker.

"You need to get yourself and your sister to safety. I know _Angleterre__, _and heis planning something."

Tears started to form around her eyes as she got up. "Why are you doing this, Francis? Shouldn't you be helping that English pig?"

He stood as well. "We can talk later. Now go."

Without a second thought, the woman exited quickly. Her guards watched her quizzically before helping the Frenchman to his taxi. Stepping out into the warm, winter air she ran to her waiting car.

"To the train station," she commanded. The driver nodded and sped away.

:~:

_Friday, December 21, 1951_

Ivan never thought he would be happy to be back in Russia, but there he was, and with each passing moment his heart got faster. He didn't even wait for the car to stop moving when they reached the driveway. He jumped out of the car and headed straight for the house. His mind was reeling from his thoughts of Arthur, Aya, war...

It was almost too much to handle.

He opened his door and dropped his bag. In a second Toris stood before him.

"W-welcome home, sir."

The Russian looked around then asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Your sisters have a meeting with their bosses. Raivis and Eduard are out with Aya and Gilbert," he answered easily.

Ivan stared back at the smaller man. 'When did he start using their human names?' he questioned himself as he walked closer to Toris.

"U-um sir? Are you alright?"

"Do you love Poland?" Ivan demanded bluntly.

Toris blushed, feeling uncomfortable under his master's gaze.

"U-uh, y-yes. I do."

"Does it hurt...to be away from him?"

"S-sometimes."

"Is that what it feels like to be in love?"

"S-sometimes love hurts, sir..."

The Lithuanian peered up at his master and waited for him to continue.

"It hurt..." he began, placing a large hand over his heart.

"Being away from Aya?" Toris finished for him.

Ivan nodded slowly then asked, "What does it mean?"

"It means you love her, sir."

He thought this over, and then smiled.

"She said she loves me, Litva."

"That's wonderful!" Toris exclaimed.

Ivan suddenly frowned. "Do you think she means it?"

"Aya wouldn't lie," the other asserted.

He was about to ask his servant how he could be so sure, but the door flew open, almost hitting him, and in walked Raivis, Eduard, Gilbert, Aya, and Anubis.

"Welcome back, sir." Eduard greeted dutifully.

Ivan ignored him and continued staring at the Arab.

Aya walked over to the staring Russian, smirking. "Welcome home," she greeted him.

He had forgotten how seductive those eyes were. He couldn't help himself as he embraced her in a tight hug. Aya chuckled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_"You didn't leave,"_ he whispered against her obsidian hair happily.

She just laughed in response.

* * *

*****When Israel was first created in 1948, the neighboring Arab nations warned that if the state was created they would attack it resulting in the 1948 Arab-Israeli conflict. The Arabs lost that war and became resentful and bitter of the presence of the Israelis, causing further tension and hostility that continues to this day.

**A/N: **Thanks to Maiya123, OtakuHarunaHimawari, Kuma the wolf alchemist, Castor Black, and InvaderXJadeXUchiha for all the favourites and alerts.


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur stood opposite of Alfred's ally.

"Are you set?" the Briton asked him.

"Of course I am, Arthur. I have waited to get back at that little wench," he laughed openly. "It will be much smoother without her sister in the way." He smiled at the thought. "Yes. She can be violent at times, but she really isn't all that strong."

"Well, I went through great lengths to make sure of that," Arthur scoffed.

"And so far you have done very well," the other praised. "If you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch."

They said their goodbyes then went their separate ways. After hours on his plane, he awoke and could tell he was not in Vienna any longer.

The Israeli smiled viciously as he looked over the land. It wasn't his- yet- but he knew with the Americans backing him up no one would dare intervene.

'Well, _she_ would, but she's a little locked up right now,' he told himself with a smirk.

Tightening his grip on his weapon he continued his walk.

The people he passed knew there was something amiss about him, but couldn't name it. How could they, when the only nation they had seen had been their own?

He could smell her fear, and that made him pleased. Finding her house had been easier than he expected- he thought he would encounter her older sister. Without hesitation, he kicked down her door and shot into the air.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

:~:

Running through the crowded streets never seemed so daunting until today. Her dark eyes scanned the area constantly. She could hear nothing over her racing heart and Francis' repeated warning.

'You need to get yourself and your sister to safety. I know _Angleterre, _and heis planning something.'

Letting her old ways kick in, she ran full speed at a nearby wall and flew up onto the rooftops. Finding them significantly less crowded, she gained speed easily. Seeing her younger sister's house made her accelerate with fear.

:~:

The young woman ran through her house, away from the madman. Her hazel eyes searched for any form of escape.

"I know you're still there!" he called out after her.

She was in pain- bleeding and limping- but kept running. Reaching her personal room she searched frantically for one of her few keepsakes. Finding the necklace of her eldest sister she thanked whatever deity still took pity on her and fastened it around her neck.

Hearing her attacker getting closer she took off running towards the first window in sight. She threw a piece of rubble before her, shattering the window, and jumped out guarding her face with her arms.

Almost instantly she felt herself being stopped. Fearing the worst she looked up, expecting her attacker, the Israeli.

Relief washed through her as she was instead met by her older sister hoisting her up onto the rooftop.

_"I'm so sorry, Lubnan."_

:~:

_Tuesday December 25, 1951_

_ "What can be done?"_

The question hovered oppressively in the air. It had been asked time and time again, but brought them no closer to an answer. The men contemplated each other. Even in normal circumstances they seldom say eye to eye on any issue. It was a pure miracle that they had all gotten together to meet, even in the face of a crisis.

_"We need her to return," _one man stated firmly. _"We are lost without her guidance."_

_ "We don't need her!" _the tallest, and most regal, asserted. _"The Kingdom has always been the source of guidance! For all of us!"_

Shaking off his jacket, and slipping off his mask, another replied, "_You forget. Misr stood before all of us and we have always looked to her._"

_"Then why would she leave?"_ a smaller, younger, man asked.

_"She had no choice. The victors choose their prizes, right?"_

_ "I still say we don't need her," _the regal sat back in his chair.

_"It's unavoidable...we will perish without her..." _another with rich, dark eyes lamented.

The others agreed.

All the men stiffened hearing people approach the door. The newcomer wasted no time throwing the door open. The men jumped in their seats, whipping around to face the figures standing in the doorway.

In front, stood a slender, olive toned woman with shoulder length straight obsidian hair and bangs covering her forehead. Her somber eyes bored into each of the men in turn. Behind her, stood a slightly shorter and younger woman. Her hazel eyes peered timidly from under her long lashes. Her auburn hair flowed over her shoulders, framing her face.

_"Sorry we are late-"_

"_How nice of you to finally join us,_" scoffed the regal man, cutting her off.

"_Don't mess with me,_" threatened the first woman as she and her companion took their seats.

He didn't relent. "_What is it? Still sore about the war you both lost?_"

_"Hold your tongue, Saudia, or I will remove it personally!" _she roared, her eyes no longer somber, but burning.

_"This would not be happening if Misr were here..." _moaned a smaller man as he leaned against the rich eyed one.

_"She will return, Kuwayt..." _the latter comforted.

The woman watched her brothers sadly before speaking. _"England knows where our power lies..." _shehissed. "_He only worries about keeping the one that will challenge him._"

_"The one stupid enough to start a world crisis."_

_ "You keep tempting me, Saudia-"_

_ "And you'll do what! You," _he pointed savagely at her, then at the others. _"all of you! You claim you are lost without her, but what have you done to get her back?" _He paused for a second. _"Nothing! You all let her rot at the hands of England! Personally, I think it's better she is with him, because now she cannot let her pride get us all killed!"_

_ "Are you saying that because you are jealous?" _the dark eyed woman countered.

_"Never would I be jealous of her," _the regal responded, his eyes never leaving the older woman. _"You keep trying to take her place, Suriya, and that will never happen."_

_ "You are jealous, brother. You know that her strength is what you lack."_

The two of them glared silently at each other.

_ "This would not be happening if Misr were here..." _he, again, moaned.

The younger woman peeked at the men before allowing her soft voice to fill the chamber.

_"Have you decided on a plan of action?"_

The men glanced off, ashamed.

"_Then it's good that we have,_" the elder woman scoffed. _"Currently, there are two world superpowers, correct?"_

The broadest answered, "_Yes. America and the Soviet Union. Why does that matter?_"

_"Why not use one to our advantage?" _she demanded haughtily.

"_I have met the American,_" the younger supplied, hiding her blush.

_"As have I, little Lubnan," _the regal replied.

"_Absolutely not!_" cried the others.

They all understood their apprehension. Who would trust the number one ally of their worst enemy?

_"The Americans cannot be involved! They cannot be trusted,"_ one man said, with evident fear.

"_That is why we will go to the Soviets,_" the elder said as she leaned back in her chair.

They all stared at their sister, incredulous.

_"They have been at odds since the end of the war, yes?"_ she asked her brothers _"We will use this to our advantage! Why would they ever give up a chance to gain the upper hand on the Americans?"_

They all nodded in affirmation.

_"If I may," _started the one on the other side of the rich eyed one. "_When was the last time we saw Misr?_"

_"They day she was taken," _replied the younger woman somberly. _"Suriya and I were there...she hid us from England."_

The elder held her sister close. "_Fifty one years she has been gone. It is time for her to return home._" She smoothed her sister's hair down softly before she stood and faced the others. "_I will go to Moscow and get this started._"

"_I will go as well,_" the younger declared, standing beside her sister.

"_Shouldn't a man go to do business?_" mocked the regal as she walked to the door.

_"When you are done having America bend you over you can join me, Saudia," _she called back over her shoulder, haughtily.

His face turned red in anger while the others let out howls of laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Thanks to Emily Nigma and timgr.

* * *

_Thursday December 27, 1951_

The Syrian stepped off the plane confidently and pulled her large coat tighter over her slender frame. She grabbed her younger sister's hand tightly and gave her a comforting smile, while thanking Francis for the directions.

It didn't take long for them to find their car. She slipped into the driver's seat as her sister sat beside her and put the key in the ignition. The car roared to life. Throwing it into drive she sped towards her destination.

After thirty minutes of insane driving she parked the car and jumped out. Her younger sister scrambled after her, making sure to stay close. She led the way confidently into the large Parliament building and approached the receptionist.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

She cleared her throat before answering in English, "Yes, we are looking for Mr. Stalin."

The receptionist eyed the women cautiously then informed them, "He will be on the top floor, fifth room from the elevator."

Getting the information she needed, she swiftly made her way to the elevator.

:~:

_"Get over here now, Russia,"_ his boss had growled into the receiver. _"And bring your little guest with you!"_

Ever since he could remember, Ivan had always feared his bosses. Many had done terrible, unthinkable, things and Stalin was no different from them. It was for that reason he was always cautious around them, like a child who didn't want to anger his parents for fear of punishment.

Punishments that eventually broke an innocent soul.

Initially Ivan was shocked that Stalin knew about Aya's presence, but when the shock wore off it was replaced by dread. His mind raced with every possible scenario that could play out during their little meeting. What would he try to do to his love? Would he send her back to England?

That thought made his blood boil.

He stole a glance at the quiet Egyptian who sat gazing out the windows of the car. His mind and heart were racing with what awaited them while she sat there, calm as ever. He envied her composure.

"How are you not worried, little one?"

Aya glanced back at Ivan, one brow raised. "Should I be worried, Ivan?"

He made no response. She took one of his large, calloused hands in her delicate ones- a soothing measure.

"I am not worried because I have no reason to be," she stated plainly.

"You have every reason!" Ivan replied.

"Do I?" she countered. "It is the same reason I never feared you," she explained. "Neither you, nor he, hold anything over me so there is no fear of consequences."

"What if he sends you back to England?"

His voice was so soft Aya wasn't even sure she heard it. Locking her eyes with his, she could clearly see the pain and genuine concern that burned behind them.

'A changed man, indeed,' she thought fondly. "Ivan," she purred. "would you allow that to happen?"

"No."

"Then what is there to worry about?" Aya challenged, smiling warmly at him.

It didn't take them long to reach his boss' office. On Stalin's orders, he left Aya in a waiting room while he went to face the Soviet leader.

"You wanted to see me?"

"_Da,_" Joseph Stalin greeted him. "Take a seat."

Both took their seats. Stalin offered him a drink, he declined. The room was empty, save one aide, and cold. Very cold.

"I'm extremely displeased that you didn't tell me about your little guest, Russia, but more displeased that I had to learn about her from another source." Stalin's eyes narrowed at Ivan as he spoke. "If we can't trust each other, how will our nation survive?"

Ivan gulped. "I am sorry, but I didn't know who she was until recently," he answered, his trademark smile masking his lie.

Stalin thought this over, but nodded his head showing he bought it. "That I can believe...but I called you here to share some news, not chastise you," he stated, leaning back.

"What is it?"

He snapped his fingers signaling his aide to pull down a map.

"This is Africa."

"_Da_, I am aware." Ivan stared at his boss. He was starting to get anxious again.

"Well, there is a country not many people remember," Stalin continued as the aide pointed to the northeast corner. "That country is Egypt, your little guest," he added maliciously.

Ivan stiffened in his chair.

"Currently that country has a monarchy ruled by the British."

Taking a shaky breath he asked, "Why does it matter?"

Ivan watched his boss closely as he leaned towards him.

"I have just been convinced to undertake a very noble cause, my dear country."

"What cause?" Ivan stared at his boss. He didn't like the meaning behind those words. He had suffered enough during the last war and now having to deal with the rising tension between his nation and America- his former ally- was beginning to wear on him. And now Stalin arrogantly sat before him speaking about getting involved In Egypt? He could barely hold his own under her gaze, how would he face her with a weapon? Would England be there, with her back in his control? Would she attack him? Could he attack her? Would she turn into another subordinate of his, counting down the days until she left him?

Stalin smiled at his nation's obvious discomfort.

"Do not worry, we will not be fighting. We are instigating a revolution, my dear Russia. And when the Egyptians finally play along we will be there…" he thought for a moment. "to guide them in the right direction. It will be clean, but not quick." He stood and continued. "That country is a little too far away to be joining you in the Soviet Union, but why not get the rest of the Arabs against little America?"

"So we will be making another ally?" Ivan clarified, relieved.

Stalin smiled maliciously at him. "Something like that." He walked to look out his window. "As we speak the KGB has put agents in Egypt's police, political parties, and so on, spreading anti-British sentiments."

Ivan sat there silently for a few moments. "Will it work?"

Stalin's laughter made him cringe. "The Egyptians already are displeased, Russia. They had a war with Israel in 1948 and lost." he turned to Ivan. "There is a political party already there called the Free Officers. They blame the loss on the British. We will use their anger to our advantage."

"How do you know all this?" he asked, trying to comprehend what he was being told. Aya never talked about her homeland, her past, nothing. He knew nothing, and that made him uneasy.

"Two lovely women were just here, telling me all about it."

"And you trust them?"

"Of course! We have to help our potential allies when they need it, don't we?" He didn't wait for Ivan to answer. "_Da,_ we do. And I couldn't turn little Syria away after braving the cold, could I?"

"Syria?" Ivan couldn't believe him. That name sounded so familiar.

"But," a vicious smile played on his mustached face. "I want to meet our little Egypt."


	13. Chapter 13

Not too far away, Ludwig Beilschmidt sat before his own boss. He hadn't been faring well since the end of the Second World War, but he was slowly getting better. His Italian lover wouldn't leave him alone for more than a few moments at a time, which was nice considering he was used to having at least one person with him constantly.

He never admitted it aloud, but he missed his older brother.

The German's boss had called him in to have a little chat. He had to admit, he liked his new boss more than the last one.

"Thank you for coming in," his boss greeted him with a smile.

"It is no problem. What do we need to discuss?" Ludwig replied.

"I am sure your previous bosses have told you about this, but I thought it would be in our best interest to keep you updated," his boss told him.

"I appreciate your concern," Ludwig assured him.

His boss smiled then continued. "I am sure you are aware of what our agents have been up to for quite some time, _ja?_"

"Concerning what?" Ludwig was getting a little nervous.

"Prior to World War I we were helping a country in northeast Africa- Egypt. We helped create one of their revolutionary groups, specifically the Muslim Brotherhood."

Realization hit him hard. Of course he remembered! Hitler had planned to take over the poor country along with the others.

"It seems," his boss continued. "that the Soviet Union has joined in as well. We set the stage, but I cannot continue to support them- not with our current state."

_"Ja,_ I understand._"_

"I wanted you to be clear on this," his boss said seriously. "if the Soviet Union is involved that means that America will be as well. I do _not_ want to get caught in their Cold War antics. We got the country started, now we will let history take its course."

Ludwig understood perfectly well. He stood and shook his boss' hand then walked out to meet up with Feliciano. They meet at a small cafe in a secluded part of Berlin where Ludwig told his lover about his meeting.

He expected Feliciano to be upset, and demand that he help the Egyptians. To his surprise, the little Italian laughed.

"W-why are you laughing?" he asked, face bright red.

"You are worrying about them, aren't you?" Feliciano smiled at him.

"How can I not? I don't want that Russian bastard to get _mein bruder_ involved..."

"Don't be sad, Ludwig! I know Aya won't let that happen!"

Ludwig's head snapped up. His icy, blue eyes fixated on Feliciano.

"What did you say?" he demanded.

"Uh...that Aya won't let it happen?" Feliciano repeated.

"Who's Aya?"

"Oh! That's Egypt!" he again laughed. "They have human names too, Luddy!"

Ludwig slapped his hand against his forehead. "Not that! How do you know her?"

"I tried to tell you after we left the meeting." Ludwig stared at him, not comprehending. "When Arthur was trying to get someone to look after a woman?"

Now he remembered. Feliciano had begged him to take her and he just kept refusing.

"I-I didn't-" he was flustered.

"It's okay! I know you are busy, so I'll remind you!" Ludwig sighed, thankful for the Italian's kindness. "I've known her since we were little."

"How did you know each other?" he couldn't believe he ignored this before.

"Grandpa Rome loved her mom and would take me to Egypt sometimes. She knew Gilbert, Antonio, Lars, Francis, and Roderich too; they all fought in wars with her mom."

The German blanched. How did everyone know her but him?

:~:

At the same time, but halfway across the world, Alfred F. Jones walked into the Oval Office confidently. His boss had sounded a bit frantic on the phone, but he didn't think much of it.

"Hey, Truman!" he called out.

"America, take a seat."

Alfred complied. "What's going on?"

Harry Truman took a deep breath. "It seems the Russians just don't know when to quit."

Alfred immediately tensed. Truman moved in front of the young nation.

"Do you know of a country named Egypt?"

Sky blue eyes widened. "Yeah! I mean, I never met her, but Iggy talked about her at our last meeting."

Truman nodded. "So it is a her..." the President then moved and sat behind his desk. "I am sorry if this bothers you, but I am about to tell you about a covert CIA mission."

Alfred leaned in. "I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"Have you ever met this country?"

"No, just heard about her." Alfred repeated.

Truman thought this over. "Well, let me cut to the chase. The CIA has put agents in the Egyptian police and political parties-"

"Why? Does this have anything to do with the Commies?"

"America, please just let me finish."

The young nation nodded.

"With the CIA agents in Egypt, they are spreading anti-British propaganda and empowering one of their parties, the Free Officers."

"And the Commies?"

Truman took another deep breath. "I fear that they are doing the same thing."

Alfred shot out of his chair. "What! Why!"

"We believe that they are doing this to later gain control of the country, like they tried to do in China. We fear that they are trying to take over the Middle East."

"We can't let that happen!" Alfred was outraged.

"Calm down, we are doing our best to prevent it. But you can't tell England _or Israel_," he stressed the latter. "it will only make matters worse."

The mention of the other two nations caught Alfred's attention. "Why can't he know? Isn't Egypt an English colony?"

Truman stood and moved closer to the young nation. Placing his hand on Alfred's shoulder he continued with malicious intent. "Son, how much did you enjoy being a colony?"

Alfred blanched. "I didn't after awhile."

"And Israel won't be too pleased hearing that we helped out their enemy, would they?"

"I guess not..."

"Exactly, we are just helping spread Democracy and freedom, like all heroes should. And it would be much easier if they were left out of the loop," he smirked at him.

Alfred beamed at his boss. "You're right, dude."

"Glad you agree," Truman shook the nation's hand before sending him out.

Alfred breathed in the cold air of Washington, D.C. He felt uneasy, and needed to talk to someone about this. His eyes lit up. His boss said not to tell England or Israel, but said nothing about his brother.

Jumping in his car, he told his driver hurriedly, "To the Canadian border!"

:~:

The Egyptian sat there in uneasy silence and waited for them to awaken. It didn't take long for the older of the two to stir.

_"Fairouz?" _she called out. When she instead fixed her dark eyes on Aya she jumped and quickly threw herself into her older sister's arms.

"_Aya!_" she cried into her shoulder.

Aya smiled sadly and held her close. _"It's okay, my sister. I am here."_

Hearing her sisters voice the Sryrian felt tears sting her eyes.

"_I-I'm sorry! I tried, I really-_"

_"Shh," _Aya cut off her sisters rambling. She pulled away and wiped the tears from the others face. "_I have missed you, Zada._"

Zada placed her hands over hers. _"You have no idea, Aya...When do you think Fairouz will wake up?"_

_ "Not for awhile." _Aya looked sadly to her youngest sister. "_I can see she was in a fight._"

Zada looked away, guilt ridden. _"I was almost too late…"_

The Egyptian made no response to that. Instead she looked over her younger sister's battered body.

_"Aya,"_ the younger spoke earnestly. _"we've come to help you."_

Hearing those words, Aya felt a bitter smile play on her lips. _"This should be interesting._"

:~:

Alfred banged on the door in front of him loudly.

"Hey! Mattie! Open up!" he yelled up at the house.

Matthew rushed to the door, before his brother knocked it down, and threw it open.

"A-Al? What are you doing here?" he had to ask. Matthew may be periodically forgotten by the other nations but never his southern neighbor, but with how busy his brother was dealing with the Soviet Union he couldn't believe could find time to visit.

"Matt, I need to talk to you," Alfred answered seriously, brushing past the Canadian.

Matthew swallowed the lump in his throat. The rest of the nations- specifically England- may have thought of Alfred as childish, brash, idiotic, and arrogant but he knew better. The American was proud, passionate, and slowly losing his mind in the wake of unbelievable circumstances.

Something he shared with his new found rival in the east.

Sitting before his weary twin, Matthew waited patiently to hear the reason for the surprise visit.

"I just got out of a meeting with Truman," Alfred began, his blue eyes dulled.

"…What happened?"

He slowly repeated what had been said

Matthew stared at his brother who shifted awkwardly in the silence.

"And yeah...that's about how the meeting went."

"Wait...so you and Russia...are competing for-"

"Yeah."

More silence.

Alfred grabbed the smaller Canadian's shoulders and shook him. "What do I do? She's an Arab! She will kill me while Russia watches for fun!"

"A-Al! Relax! She's not so bad!"

Alfred froze. "You...how would you know that?"

'Oh maple...' Matthew scratched the back of his head and made it a point not to look at his brother. "Heh, about that..."

"When!" Alfred demanded.

"Well..." Matthew took a deep breath then spoke in a rush, "When I went to Russia to see Gilbert she was there."

"YOU WENT TO RUSSIA? TO SEE A _NAZI_?"

"He's not a Nazi!" Matthew yelled back.

"Because I beat his ass!" Alfred's eyes burned with blind fury. "Don't you remember what happened? What he and his brother did?"

"Of course I do!"

"And you're okay with that?" Alfred demanded. "He is not the same nation that you met years ago when you were with France!"

"How do you know?" Matthew shot to his feet, anger guiding his words. "You're such a hypocrite! Arthur colonized you for how many years and you still stayed with him while preaching about democracy and freedom while he enslaved other nations!"

He knew his words pierced his brother. But at that moment, he didn't care. He heard Alfred sigh as he stood and made his way to the door.

"You're right, Matt," he smiled dejectedly. "But you're all I've got left and I don't want you to go through that. Let's hope you're right about him."

His words hung poignantly in the air as Matthew watched his brother leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Stalin opened the door to the room Egypt had been left in and was faced with an empty space. Furious, he turned to his aide. "Where the hell is she?"

"I-I left her here, sir!" the aide stammered.

Stalin glared at the other man while swearing in Russian and began to where he had placed the other nations. Ivan followed silently close behind.

A few minutes passed before Stalin stopped in front of another door. He didn't hesitate to throw it open and barge in. They both stopped when they saw the three women sitting on the couch.

Aya sat between the two, who leaned against her shoulders. Her metallic eyes immediately fell on Stalin. Rising from between the other two women, she approached him. Not once did she glance at Ivan.

"You must be Egypt" Stalin flashed a fake smile in an attempt to compose himself. He held his hand out to her expectantly.

She peered down at it then returned her gaze to him. "Do not touch me."

Both Ivan and Stalin shrank back from her cold eyes and chilling voice.

"I have just told Russia-"

"And do not waste my time telling me what I already know," she cut him off.

Aya stepped closer to him. Her cold demeanor changed slightly as she smirked at him, luring him with her eyes.

"Let me tell you how this will work, Soviet." She cupped his face with one hand, watching him melt. "I know what you plan on doing and I have a very good idea of your intentions."

Ivan watched in shock as she tilted his boss' chin up and ran her other hand through his hair.

"But know this," she gripped his hair roughly and pulled his head back, her cold front returning. "If Soviet troops enter the Middle East without first being asked for assistance I will lead the war against the Soviet Union." She pulled him closer. "And I will personally come for you."

Never before had Ivan seen Stalin afraid. It was an interesting change.

Aya released him and pushed him away from her. Stalin staggered back and stared, wide eyed, at her as she glanced back to the other two, who had watched the exchange with interest.

Their sister hadn't changed at all.

Aya shot one last warning look at Stalin before the trio walked out of the room.

Stalin coughed, trying to regain his composure. _"She will prove to be a good ally," _he said to himself.

Ivan couldn't tell if he was justifying his choice or trying to calm himself. He went with the latter. They shook hands and Ivan went to join the Egyptian.

:~:

They rode back to his house in silence. Ivan wanted to ask Aya what was on her mind, but the look on her face told him it was a bad idea. Thirty minutes passed before they returned to the Soviet household.

Katyusha was waiting to welcome her brother, but stopped when she saw the two new women. Aya offered her a small smile then led her sisters into the living room.

"W-what happened?"

"We had to go to a meeting with Stalin," Ivan explained.

"You brought more?" Natalya demanded, glaring at the three Arabian women.

Anubis snarled at her, making his way to his charge.

"They are just visiting, sister," Ivan tried to pacify her.

"Brother! How can you keep bringing all these women in between us?" They all noticed the knife in her hand.

"Whoa there, Psycho," Gilbert tried to gauge how he could get it away from her.

"We should be together!" she screeched. "But instead you run around with _her!_" the Belarusian stared pointedly at Aya. "And you bring home more women!"

"Natalya! Please!" Katyusha pleaded with her sister.

Natalya ignored her and pointed the blade at Aya. Anubis eyed the deranged girl.

"Think before you act," Aya warned her from in between the two newcomers. She knew what was coming.

The Belarusian's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I will get rid of these _intruders_, and we will be married!" she declared as she lunged for the women.

As she brought her blade down Gilbert, Ivan, and Toris all started towards them. They were stopped by snarling then a piercing scream.

Natalya held her wrist close to her, blood seeping through her fingers, and stared wide eyed at the beast that had lunged at her. His golden eyes were bright, shining with determination, as he stared at the young woman before him.

Anubis began slowly approaching her.

"Stay away!" she yelled as Katyusha ran to her.

"Come, Natalya, we need to dress that." Katyusha led her sister to the bathroom to wrap her wrist. She seemed oddly calm at a moment like this, the two newcomers noted.

The others decided it best not to follow Anubis into the living room. They shot one curious glance back at the mysterious trio before leaving them in peace. Toris and his brothers, along with Gilbert, went to go finish preparing their dinner while Ivan joined Katyusha to comfort Natalya, leaving Aya and her sisters.

:~:

"_What has changed, my dearest sisters?_" Aya asked with a faint smile gracing her features. She was happy to be able to speak Arabic again and not have to worry about the consequences. More than that, she was ecstatic to see her sisters after fifty-one years of isolation.

Zada stared into the fire as she answered. _"The British are antsy, the French are distracted, and the Italians are getting noticeably weaker."_

_ "And the Americans are getting very involved__ lately__," _Fairouz added with a faint blush.

"_Feliciano spends a remarkable amount of time with the__ younger__ German,_" Zada informed her sister. "_Perhaps we can visit him._"

_"Perhaps," _Aya answered noncommittally with a slight frown. She remembered the days of her youth spent with the Italians, but a stronger memory burned in her mind- Italian colonization of two of her brothers.

_"But tell us, Aya," _the youngest smiled as she scratched Anubis' ears. _"how have things been here__?"_

"_A little troubled at first,_" she told them honestly. _"When I first arrived I wanted nothing to do with any of them." _Aya thought back to when she first arrived in Russia. _"I hated the cold__, I was furious with the English bastard for sending me here...Ivan__ actually tortured me a few times at first..." _she took a deep breath and shook her head. _"I wanted to hate him as well__...but I couldn't."_ Staring deep into the dwindling fire, she continued. _"He's just as I imagined him."_

_ "Which is?" _Fairouz prompted.

_"He's handsome,__ strong, kind, pure hearted__…__" _Aya thought fondly about the Russian. _"M__other didn't know of how lonely he is...or how afraid."_

_ "Is he? I mean, he has those other six with him constantly," _Fairouz pointed out.

_"He worked hard to make the Soviet Union so he could take care of them so they wouldn't leave him."_

_ "But they fear him," _Zada added.

_"They fear Russia," _Aya corrected. _"England has even blinded them to the difference between our nations and us."_

_ "Perseverance definitely pays off," _Zada said, throwing another log into the fire.

Fairouz peered nervously at her oldest sister. _"Sadiq has missed you,"_

_ "Is he still infatuated?"_

_ "Aya, what do you expect?" _the middle sister responded. "_You were promised to him._"

_"By England-"_

_ "Who didn't know of your interest in Ivan?"_

_ "Of course he didn't! As if I would tell him!"_

There was a brief pause as Anubis repositioned himself to lay his head in Aya's lap.

_"Do you really love him, Aya?" _Fairouz questioned.

The Egyptian smiled as she placed her hands over her heart. _"Yes...I love him very much."_

Her sisters smiled as Aya sat in silence. She was not thinking of her confession as her sisters were. Finally the Egyptian spoke her thoughts. _"It was him, wasn't it? He sent that trash after Fairouz."_

Said nation shifted uncomfortably. They knew who she was referring to.

_"We don't know. He broke into my house,"_ she answered, shaking.

_"We haven't even seen Amani for awhile now,"_ Zada said, holding her sister close to her.

Aya's reaction didn't change. She nodded, her eyes cold and her face in a stoic expression. Her sisters knew that expression all too well.

In an attempt to break up the murderous thoughts running through the Egyptian's mind, Fairouz stood and unfastened the necklace that was hiding under her shirt. "I made sure to save this before he could have taken it."

Aya watched as she pulled out a long chain, with a single gold charm on it. The charm was the size of Aya's palm and looked like a strange, ancient key.

The Egyptian held the charm tightly in her hands then smiled. _"I left this for you, Fairouz." _

"_Only the Egyptians can boast of never falling,"_ Fairouz spoke fondly as she placed it in Aya's hand. _"You have survived where others would have died. Sure, others have ruled the land, but no one can ever stay."_

_"But mother left it to _you_.__"_

Aya fastened it around her neck and smiled at Anubis. She had long since given up hope of ever seeing the necklace, Anubis, her sisters, anything from her past ever again. Yet ever since coming to Russia her past- her will- has been steadily returning.

_The Key of Life__*****__,_ Anubis smirked at his charge. _The symbol of eternal life._

:~:

Ivan allowed them time together for an hour and a half before reclaiming his place beside Aya during dinner. They ate then stayed around the table talking about who they are- Zada being the representations of Syria and Fairouz Lebanon. They were guarded and careful not once mentioning their collective past. The only gained insight came when Gilbert was warmly received by them.

"I told you, I fought a lot of wars," the albino had explained. "And they were French colonies and I am friends with Francis."

Beyond that, nothing was shared, much to Ivan's annoyance.

"How did you know she was here?" Ivan finally asked the two women.

Zada smiled and blushed slightly. "Francis came to see me after your last meeting. He warned me of what was going on and told me she was here." She then shifted uncomfortably. "He actually stole your file from England...and gave it to us..."

Aya could see her apprehension. She knew Arthur liked to keep files of various information about all of his colonies. She knew what they would find in it: everything she had intentionally kept from them.

"Did you bring it with you?"

"Yes, we were going to use it to persuade Stalin, but he didn't need it."

Aya turned back to Ivan with a bitter smile. "How flattering."

They all watched as the Syrian returned with the file and handed it over to Ivan.

"Don't look at it now," Zada warned him. "You can go over it later."

:~:

When it got to be late Aya pulled her sisters aside, along with Anubis, and sat drinking tea before the fire. That left the Soviet Union alone with her file in the dining room.

"Should we look at it, Vanya?" Katyusha was on edge.

_"Da," _he answered slowly. "we should know the extent of England's involvement."

The others crowded around him as he opened it. Multiple pictures and notes scattered across the table.

"Oh my god..." Toris breathed.

Ivan held up one of the pictures and stared at it. 'Even I wasn't that bad...' he thought with disgust.

It was a picture of Aya. But instead of just being beaten, as he expected to see, she was bound and dangling upside down from the ceiling. The only part of her body not cover by chains were her eyes.

Metallic eyes that were the very manifestation of hatred.

Ivan shuddered and placed it face down on the table. He decided one of the many notes would be far less mentally disturbing. Picking up a smooth, ivory paper he read:

_**I have done it. I have succeeded where others have failed.**_

_**The Arabs have been officially divided and colonized.**_

_**Of course, I took first choosing, and I must say that I am very pleased. The others have been sold off to whoever was buying.**_

_**I am surprised that France and Italy took such a liking to some of them...**_

Pictures, files, data meticulously collected not only of Aya but of others. Abuse, torture, manipulation- it was all too much. The others took turns exchanging the contents, but stopped when they saw Ivan push them away and rush out of the room.

The Russian didn't answer when his sisters called after him. His chest was burning as he thought back on what he had seen in those brief moments.

Ivan marched right up to the trio before the fire and pulled Aya up into his arms.

"I-Ivan!" she gasped.

He ignored her- he ignored everyone. Images flashed in his mind, images of Aya with Arthur and multiple others he had never seen before and suddenly everything made sense.

Aya wasn't fearless because it was her basic nature, she had just been through worse, much worse than Ivan could ever do. Her past had desensitized her and made her apathetic to the world around her until Arthur decided to send her to Moscow. While the Baltics and Prussia suffered through this like a death sentence, to Aya it was salvation. That was why she initially treated him so callously. That was why she called him a pawn, a mere extension of Arthur, only to learn later that he had no part in it. That was why she was the only nation not to scorn and hate his very being.

And that was why they had fallen in love.

* * *

*****This charm is an Ankh, also called the Key of Life. It is believed that in Ancient Egypt it was used to represent eternal life


	15. Chapter 15

_Sunday December 30, 1951_

They sat there in silence for a long time. Aya leaned back in Ivan's lap while the others were preparing dinner. His arms tightened around her slender waist as he nuzzled against the crook of her neck. Aya smiled while playing absentmindedly with her hair.

"Happy birthday, Ivan."

He hummed in response. In all honesty, he didn't care it was his birthday. He only cared that he had someone to love who loved him in return.

Since Lebanon and Syria returned to Damascus, the Soviet household had entered a stable equilibrium that they had never experienced before. The residents, with the exception of Natalya, were calmer, happier, and thankful to the Egyptian for causing the change. Aya, however, humbly denied it.

After a few more moments of comfortable silence, Ivan let the thoughts that had been bothering him since she arrived be voiced.

"What is your home like?"

Aya tilted her head and gazed up at him seductively. She knew he was curious like a child and after a month of her living with the Soviet Union Gilbert was still the only one who knew more than her name and the two siblings that had just left.

The Prussian wouldn't speak- whether it was purely out of spite, they didn't know- and given her position, she was hesitant to divulge any personal information.

"What brought that about?"

He felt his face heat up. Her eyes still managed to catch him off guard.

"I've always wondered, because you are so warm."

Aya laughed softly, making Ivan's heart flutter. "I hail from the deserts, Ivan. That is why I am so warm compared to you." She regarded him knowingly. "Now, do you wish to continue questioning me or do you want your surprise?"

:~:

Ivan sat on his bed and waited. He had already changed out of his clothes, and was sitting in what he would sleep in- just a pair of underclothes. He was waiting because she promised him something from her homeland for his birthday. Not knowing what to expect, he sat on his bed and fidgeted. His door opened causing him to whip around to face it, but he stopped immediately when he saw Aya.

She slowly made her way closer to him as he continued to gawk at her. Although she was in the same dancers outfit she first arrived in seeing her before him now stunned him.

The Egyptian smirked at his response.

Ivan reached out to her, but right as he was about to grab her she pulled just out of his grasp.

_"Patience," _she commanded delicately. _"_My mother invented many things,_" _she purred, stretching her arms out towards him.

He again tried to grab her, but she pulled away.

"Allow me to show you the art of seduction, my dear Ivan."

She spun away from him, her hair and skirt twirling with her. The dangling gems made a faint clinging noise with every movement. Her hands held up a majority of her hair as a slight tremor of her hips made the noise crescendo.

The Egyptian's movements were slow, concise, and fluid. Her hair cascaded down, falling over her shoulders, as she brought her hands out, beckoning him.

Ivan was rooted to his bed. Aya's metallic, mysterious eyes never left his.

She began with her shoulders circling back, one at a time, at a slow pace. As her pace increased her arms raised until, slightly bent at the elbows, they were out to her sides. She continued this for a short time.

Dropping her arms to her side, gracefully, she moved her chest in slow, deliberate circles.

Ivan growled softly, both teased and aroused by her slow movements.

Swiftly, she swung her arms above her head as she shimmied her hips. The tremor in her hips continued as she brought her arms back down, crossing at the wrists under her chin, then flowing back out.

With her arms back out, Aya stepped one foot to the side and dropped down, bringing the rest of her body with her to make a circle. Her long, obsidian hair flowed after her as she returned to her standing pose. Once there, with her arms back by her sides, she popped her hip twice to the right then to the left, her hands mirroring the actions and repeated a few times.

Turning to the side she elegantly leaned backwards only at the hips, her arms snaking before her. Ivan stared at her as she leaned farther and farther back. Standing back up straight, she brought her hands together in front of her and popped her hip slowly. She then turned and did the same on the other side.

The Russian smiled as the fabric flowed with her body.

Facing him once more, Aya moved her hips in a measured figure eight. As her hips moved in the pattern she leaned forward and reached for him.

He may be the largest nation on Earth, but he was also a man. Not being able to control himself any longer, Ivan reached out and seized her hands, pulling her onto his bed with him. Before she could think of again pulling away from him, he pinned her beneath him.

Aya, however, felt the need to be defiant and rolled from under him, quickly getting the upper hand and pinning him down.

Staring up at her, breathless, he stammered out, "I...I l-love you..."

Aya smirked as she locked her lips to his. Ivan's hands found their way to her hips, and he pressed her against him deepening their kiss. He felt her bite his bottom lip and let her tongue explore his mouth. Her entire body was searing against his frigid hands. The Russian let her dominate for awhile before he rolled and pinned her again. He pulled back from her and started kissing along her neck.

Ivan felt the Egyptian lean her head back as she let a soft moan escape her. He knew he reached an especially sensitive spot when he felt her press up against him. He smiled wickedly as he bit down harder, making her gasp in surprise. Aya wrapped her arms around his neck and let him continue kissing along her neckline, occasionally biting. He pulled back from her panting slightly, and watched as she slowly opened her eyes. Aya's usually clear eyes were now hazy as she stared up at him, lust evident. Ivan could feel himself getting more and more aroused by the second.

"I love you," he repeated, getting lost in pools of gold.

She smiled up at him and pulled him into another kiss. "I love you, too." she purred as she nipped at his ear.

Without hesitation, Ivan gave into temptation and that mysterious, Egyptian seduction.


	16. Chapter 16

_Monday January 7, 1952_

Alfred Jones marched through the Oval Office to see his boss. After the yelling with his twin, Matthew had raced after Alfred and found him hugging his knees in the woods near his house. Seeing the American in such a state, he insisted he stay with him in Canada for a week to put him at ease. The week had ended and he felt refreshed and decided to act upon the advice the Canadian had given him.

'Just gonna go in and ask about this new CIA mission,' Alfred prepped himself. 'Easy as pie.'

Throwing the door open he called out, "Truman!"

His boss looked up from his paperwork. "What is it, son?"

"We need to talk," he took a seat before the man.

Truman placed his papers down and studied the nation before him. "What's on your mind?"

Alfred took a deep breath and pushed up his glasses. "I want to know why we are helping this nation."

His boss sat back, a smile playing on his lips. "Do you now? You never questioned giving aid before."

The young American nation locked eyes with his boss and didn't back down. "There's a first for everything," he smiled sardonically. "So what's the reason?"

Truman leaned forward as he folded his hands on his desk. "We are reaching a new era, America, which calls for new allies."

Alfred sat silently.

"We also can't have communism spread to such an unsuspecting, unstable, developing area." He again leaned back as he mused, "That and I'm very interested in this dam they are building."

"Do you think the Soviets are interested in it?" Alfred asked seriously.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Then what should we do?"

"We are already working on it." Truman stood and moved to stand before Alfred, leaning back against his desk. "We have been encouraging volunteer civilians to show their disapproval of British colonization."

"How?" Alfred demanded.

"We, and the Soviets I think, are protecting them as they attack British authorities in the major cities- Cairo, Alexandria, and the area around the Suez Canal."

"And what about when England attacks back?"

Truman just shrugged. Alfred stared at him in disbelief.

"Then what about Israel?"

"With Egypt as our ally we can make sure they don't hurt our friend Israel." Truman smiled at him. "Now, if that's all, I have a very important meeting to attend."

"About what?" This was the first Alfred heard about a meeting.

"So full of questions today!" Truman pulled Alfred out of his seat and maneuvered him towards the door. "I have to tell them that we are developing the newest weapon out there- the hydrogen bomb!"

"A new weapon?" The colour drained from his face. He couldn't believe the words that just came from his boss' mouth.

"We have to stay ahead of those commies somehow," his boss smiled at him. "I'll see you later, son."

Alfred nodded, still in a daze, and marched out of the office and into the frigid D.C air. He watched the snow fall gracefully before him.

'What are we getting ourselves into?' He leaned his head back, snowflakes fluttering past him. He chuckled bitterly. 'Merry Christmas, commie.'

:~:

_Wednesday January 9, 1952_

Arthur watched the two men before him with fake sincerity. Lately, there had been an increasing number of attacks against all things British in Egypt putting him severely on edge. With Aya gone, and no easy way to get her back from Russia without an international scandal, he had to resort to two of his other colonies.

"If you two know what's going on it would help everyone if you told me," his voice was dripping with malice.

The older, with rich, dark eyes shielded the other behind himself.

"We do not know what you are talking about," his voice heavy with the Arabian accent.

"Oh, you bloody well know what I'm talking about, Iraq," Arthur hissed, his eyes narrowing. "Now, what is going on between Egypt and Russia?"

"How could there ever be something?" the younger demanded, exasperated. "They are opposite in every way!"

Arthur glared at the younger man. "Hold your tongue, Kuwait. I have already separated you two, do not think it's out of my power to keep you apart."

The Kuwaiti tightened his hold on his brother.

"But if you want to be difficult, so be it."

With that Arthur stood and motioned for his guards to storm in. The Iraqi yelled out as his younger brother was ripped from his arms. He began to struggle in their hold as he felt the familiar sting of cold chains. Seeing his brother go through the same treatment he began kicking wildly.

"Take them away," Arthur commanded once they were subdued. "They need to relearn what a gift their freedom is."

"_Our freedom is a lie!_" the elder yelled out as he and his brother were dragged away.

:~:

_Friday January 11, 1952_

Ivan stared at his boss, completely incredulous.

"You called me into a meeting," he began slowly. "to tell me we are helping _terrorists__*****__?_"

"No," Stalin countered. "we are helping Egypt. They just happen to be a very…militant group of nationalists." He smiled at Ivan. "Give it a few weeks and watch at how she changes. Besides, the Egyptians view them very highly."

"Why are we even interested in that area?" Ivan demanded.

"There are many things of interest in that little country," Stalin sneered. "You want her to be yours, don't you?"

"She already is."

"So she tells you."

Silence.

"She could very well be working for England, trying to weaken our great nation," Stalin continued.

Ivan fought the urge to smash his boss' head in.

Stalin went on, oblivious to his anger. "Now take a seat. We need to talk about China."

At the mention of his previous infatuation, Ivan was surprised about the lack of pain in his chest at the mention of his ally. Talking about Yao no longer bothered him. "What about?"

"You will be going to pay him a visit."

:~:

"So, I am to take her to visit China?" Ivan demanded for the tenth time.

"_Da_," Stalin replied exasperated.

Ivan played with the fringe of his scarf.

"And that's all?"

"Yes!" Stalin cried, throwing his hands up in anger. "I have answered that a hundred times!"

"…Okay," Ivan reluctantly agreed.

"You will be leaving tomorrow, so go and prepare." Stalin ordered.

Ivan didn't answer as he left the office. His mind was too distracted by his new task. Stalin had explained in depth what Ivan was to do in China for the last hour but Ivan wasn't convinced that it was such a simple meeting.

As he stepped into his house he noticed it was unusually empty. He could hear the fire blazing in the living room so he decided to check there first for the rest of the Soviet Union. Nothing.

Walking through the kitchen, he found a note from Toris.

_**We went to the market to buy food.**_

'Well, that explains it,' he assured himself as he made his way upstairs. The cold air radiated through the entire floor and made him ill at ease.

"Aya?" Ivan called out as he tentatively opened his bedroom door.

The cold front assaulted him as he pushed the door open. Standing before the open window was the sun-kissed, Arab nation staring out the open window.

Ivan approached her slowly. When he got close enough, he led her to their bed then went back to close the window.

"I will be taking you to see China," he pulled her to him, embracing her.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

Aya made no reply. Ivan kissed her neck softly before asking, "What's wrong, _дорогой_? [dear]"

"Nothing," Aya smiled sadly up at him. "I was just thinking."

"About?" he prompted.

"Many things." A paused. "I have known many nations, Ivan, for a very long time," she explained, choosing her words carefully. "I was merely reminiscing."

About a month ago, Ivan had taken Toris' relationship advice to heart. The Lithuanian had said that relationships work when there's communication, so despite wanting to forget everything that had happened in his past he told her, but she never talked about her nation, family, or herself. So he continued to wait patiently for her to continue. And after a deep silence, his patience was finally rewarded.

"I knew Arthur before I met any other nation."

The Russian tensed, tightening his arms around her possessively. "Why would you be thinking of him?" he asked, masking his anger.

"Not of him specifically," she held his cold hands trying to ease his tension away. "but of corruption- of falling."

"I don't understand."

Aya thought for a moment. "I think you do, Ivan. Better than anyone."

:~:

_Saturday January 12, 1952_

When Ivan awoke the next morning, Aya was already up and ready to go. He got ready and made his way downstairs to join the others. As they made their way to the car, Ivan pulled Toris closer to him.

"Litva, go and see your little Polska."

"Eh! Really?" Toris stared up at the Russian in disbelief.

"_Da._"

"Thank you sir!"

Aya smiled to herself, seeing the little exchange.

They drove to the station where they boarded the train to Beijing. It was a long way to China and with how their discussion the night before ended at an impasse, he dreaded how time would drag on.

She sat opposite of him on the train, Anubis perpetually beside her, staring out the window. He took a deep breath before pulling her out of her reverie.

"Why have you never told me about yourself, little one?"

Aya glanced over at him. "What is there to tell, _ya hobi_? [my darling]"

"All I have found out came from your sisters," he pouted. "I have given you all I can, and you still keep yourself from me."

The Egyptian faced him completely. "Are these things you want to know, Ivan, or your boss?"

"This is for me," he admitted. "Stalin already knows what he needs."

She nodded as she leaned back and crossed her legs. "Egypt has never been a free, independent country*****. I have never even heard my country's voice before..." she admitted sadly. "I do not tell of anything because it is not yet mine. It is England's."

"Yet you spoke fondly of him last night," he reminded her with a hiss.

"Not so much fondness as confusion," she countered then smirked. "Jealous?"

"_Nyet,_" he lied.

"You shouldn't be. He is the enemy of all of my siblings." She saw the confusion in his eyes. "I have many siblings, Ivan."

"Who are...?"

"The Arabs are, as you would know them, Mauritania, Morocco, Algeria, Libya, myself, Sudan, Palestine," she winced ever so slightly at that one. "Lebanon, Syria, Jordan, Saudi Arabia," she scoffed. "Iraq, Kuwait, Qatar, Yemen, Oman, Bahrain, and the Emirates."

Ivan stared at her. "Those are all your siblings?"

"Most of us consider ourselves family, but some of us are closer than others. For instance, Zada, Fairouz and I were always close so we are considered sisters by the rest of the world."

"And what are you in all of that?"

Aya smiled at him. "As the Europeans say, I am the heart of the Middle East."

"Why?" he asked, enthralled by the new information.

"Because I connect both halves," she shrugged. "and Egypt is the eldest civilization known to man."

Ivan nodded. "I saw what England did to you, but what was it like before he came?"

"Before England came, we had no borders and no feuds between us. He was the one who divided us and sold us to the highest bidders." She gazed back out the window. "And now look at us. My people declared independence in 1922*****, yet there has been British occupation for seventy years. Iraq and Kuwait have been forcibly separated. Libya had to be granted independence from the United Nations. Syria and Lebanon were granted independence by Francis himself, thankfuly,*** **while the rest are still colonies." Aya's fists shook they were clenched so tight. "What isn't owned by England, is owned by France. Even Italy got his share."

She had spent years repressing her thoughts to keep herself safe from manipulative forces. Finally she allowed herself to voice them- more so for Ivan's sake- and was realizing the liberating feeling that came with it. Aya could sense herself getting carried away but she couldn't stop herself, not now.

"And now the American _bastard_, who was _so_ cavalier as he divided my sister to give her land to that- that-" her chest heaved as she glared into the shock violet eyes of her lover.

Anubis barked gaining her attention and making her take deep, calming breaths. She closed her eyes and continued. "As a nation, I trust the motives of no one," her eyes opened slowly and stared into his. "even you. I can feel that America is doing the same thing you are right now in my homeland, but I am much more open to forming an alliance with you."

"Is it because of our...relationship?" he tentatively asked.

"No. I love you as Ivan. I do not wish for politics to ruin that." She shook her head, her hair falling over her shoulders. "An alliance with America would be impossible."

"Because he is close to England?" Ivan guessed.

"Because his boss is responsible for the creation of Israel. It came down to Truman's call*****, and now he thinks he can buy my affection." Her comment was laced with disgust and hatred. Aya sat back and eyed the Russian before her, chuckling cynically. "But is that not how the game is played?"

For just a brief moment, Ivan had seen what Aya kept locked away from the rest of the world. He saw her darker, cunning nature, and some part of him was excited by it.

"_Da,_" he answered her. "It is a wicked game we play."

***In the order they appear:**

The terrorists that Ivan asks about are the same militant group Truman tells Alfred they are helping. They are called _Fedayeen_ and were a group of volunteers trained to kill British soldiers who fought British control of land around the Suez Canal. Many people respected them in Egypt because they were seen as fighting their oppressors.

For all of modern Egyptian history, Egypt had been ruled by another country. It went from being an English colony, to a French one, then was a part of the Ottoman Empire, then went back to the British.

This is all true. The first Egyptian Revolution was in 1919 and resulted in the declaration of independence in 1922, but nothing really happened. Iraq and Kuwait used to be one country, but England drew the borders to divide the land and the oil causing conflicts in the future. Syria declared independence in 1941 but it wasn't recognized until January 1944. Lebanon was recognized as independent by France in 1943.

Franklin D. Roosevelt had promised the king of Saudi Arabia, King Abdulaziz, that before the Allies did anything in regards to the creation of Israel he would consult him. FDR died, and when Truman took office he completely ignored that promise and made the call for the creation of Israel despite the objections of Secretary of State George Marshall, who objected because he worried about the reaction of the neighboring Arab states.


	17. Chapter 17

_Sunday January 13, 1952_

Yao glanced over the meeting room once more to ensure everything was in place. After making sure for the hundredth time that everything was satisfactory, Yao greeted Ivan with cold civility.

"Russia." He eyed his one-time abuser then turned his attention to the Arab who accompanied him. "Who is this, aru?"

"This is Egypt," Ivan introduced formally. "Let us begin_._"

Aya examined the familiar man carefully as she took her seat beside Ivan.

"Will she be joining us?" Yao asked nervously.

"_Da,_ she is my ally."

"And that's supposed to mean something?" he hissed.

"Perhaps not," Aya answered arrogantly. "Would you rather trust your brother's judgment instead?"

Yao immediately went on the defensive. "What?"

"I know your brother," She smirked as she sat back. "Hong Kong."

The name froze Yao's blood. "H-How do you know him?"

"He still lives with England, yes?"

Yao gaped upon hearing the information. Ivan moved the Arab closer to him.

"What are you trying to do?" Yao demanded wearily.

"I was sent to strengthen our relations, little China," Ivan explained. "But if we can get Egypt another ally that will be pleasing as well."

"So you've come to use me?" Yao roared, glaring at Ivan.

"As if I need you," Aya hissed.

Yao glared at the Arab.

"You dislike England as I do, yes?" She didn't wait for an answer. "He has your brother and many of mine, so we have a common plight."

"But you're just a colony, aru. I'm a country," he sneered. "what will you do that I can't?"

"I will bring the bastard to his knees for all to see," Aya declared proudly. "Do not underestimate the Egyptians because the Russians have decided to speed up a process that was already in place."

Yao assessed her as he carefully spoke. "Show me what you can do."

Aya chuckled to herself. "Give me a few years, China, and I will show you a crumbling empire."

Ivan smiled as he watched the two nations shake on that promise.

:~:

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Ivan glanced up at Aya hearing her voice break through the silence. She just smiled at him.

"That is how the saying goes, yes?"

_"Da, _but why are you so eager to be allies with China?_"_

She shrugged. "Might as well try to reach out to as many countries as I can. And as I said, we have a common plight." She smirked at him. "Not to mention, it was your suggestion."

"You said that your brothers are being held by England. Which ones?"

Aya sighed as she pet Anubis behind his tall ears. "Well, along with myself, there is Sudan, Somalia, Qatar, Bahrain, the Emirates, Kuwait, Iraq, Yemen, and Oman."

"And the rest?"

"Are French," she finished disdainfully. "Except for the few who are free and, of course, for the Kingdom."

"Who?" he furrowed his brows.

"Saudi Arabia," she scoffed. "Always the one to avoid conflict."

They lapsed back into silence.

"Tell me more, little one," he commanded in a whisper, just wanting to hear her alluring voice.

"About what?" she rose a brow.

"Your past."

Aya leaned towards him. "I have already told you, I have been a colony since the beginning. What else is there to know?"

"Which rule was the best?" he prompted.

The Egyptian sat back and thought for a few moments before answering, "The Ottomans."

"Turkey? Why?"

"One of my best rulers to date was an Ottoman.*****" She ran her hands through her obsidian waves. "Even though he did set up the current dynasty, he is still adored for rebuilding my homeland.

"But then in 1914 England resumed control." Her metallic eyes softened sadly. "And I returned to England."

"I don't think I have ever been taken from Russia," he admitted timidly.

"The pain dulls after awhile," she commented as she looked back out the window. "I used to fear England, more than anything else."

"You? Afraid?" he giggled softly at the thought of the woman who stood up to him being afraid of such a small man.

"Of course," she smiled bitterly. "He had managed to take everything from me in such a small period of time. But then I began to see how weak he truly is." Her golden eyes glanced over at him. "It does not take long for fear to turn to hate."

As her words penetrated his deepest thoughts, he wondered...

Does that mean everyone else in the world hates him?

They returned to Moscow later that evening and found the rest of the Soviet Union waiting for them. The Baltic brothers welcomed their master home dutifully and then did the same for Aya. They asked about the trip, and if it was successful or not.

Ivan answered them vaguely, not letting them in on the secret agreement between Yao and Aya. The latter just kept her watchful, golden gaze on all of them, staying silent and thoughtful- almost as if she was distancing herself from the others.

Gilbert seemed to be the only one to notice. The Arab was definitely not the same.

:~:

_Friday__ January 25, 1952__*****_

Arthur was rooted before the news.

_**{A devastating attack on British shipping and facilities near **__**the city of Ismailia has resulted in**__** the murder of several British officers, soldiers, and seamen.}**_

The Briton glared daggers at the mayhem playing out behind the reporter.

_**{British troops have found the attackers, called fedayeen, in a local police barracks**__**, where the police refuse to surrender them.}**_

"So this is what you've managed to get Russia to do, hm?"

**{**_**When the troops tried to send in a negotiator he was killed.}**_

He sat back with an insanely malicious smile playing on his lips. "I'll show you what happens when you mess with the British Empire."

_**{Currently, British troops are attacking the barracks.}**_

:~:

_**{British troops have been attacking the police barracks, where fedayeen have been hiding out.}**_

All eyes were focused on the horrific scenes playing before them. Egyptian police stood opposite of British soldiers, both sides shooting with deadly accuracy, however, the Britons clearly had the upper hand. The focus returned to the anchor as he continued with the breaking story.

_**{We have just gotten a complete body count. Fifty Egyptian officers have been killed, and one hundred wounded.}**_

Metallic eyes were wide as they bore into the television screen.

"Aya?" Ivan called out trying to get her attention, but his voice couldn't reach her.

"Hey, kid?"

"Miss?"

The Egyptian's breaths became shallow as she let the new found primal rage take over.

_That English pig…is__ killing...MY PEOPLE? _An unfamiliar voice resonated in her skull. It was deeper, more seductive than her own.

Her heart raced on as her chest heaved. She held herself in an attempt to keep her chest from bursting from the sudden acceleration.

_How dare he!_ That unfamiliar voice roared.

Her blood burned as it pulsed rapidly through her veins.

Ivan reached tentatively over to pull her close to him. Right as his hand was about to make contact with her skin, she threw her head back and let out a purely bestial shriek.

_**{Egypt erupted in fury}**_

* * *

***In the order they appear:**

Muhammad Ali was a commander in the Ottoman army who came to be known as the founder of modern Egypt. He put in place many reforms in Egypt which many revere him for, despite the fact he started the line of kings that ruled until the early 1950's.

1914 was the year the British resumed control over Egypt through the British Protectorate, essentially making it independent in name but it was still not seen as a separate state.

On January 25, 1952 the British had had enough of their own being attacked by the _Fedayeen_ and decided to retaliate, resulting in the standoff between the two groups in the city of Ismailia. After hearing that the British attacked the barracks and the deaths/injuries that resulted, the Free Officers Movement began to initiate riots in Cairo, which will be explained more later.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thanks to hazelstorm92 for favouritng the story about two months ago.

* * *

The Soviet Union shrank back as their hands flew to cover their ears. Aya knotted her hands into her hair and held her head tightly. After taking a moment to regain his senses, Ivan pulled her into his lap.

"It's okay, little one," he cooed softly to her.

All outside noise was lost on her. Carefully, Ivan picked her up and carried her away from the frightened Baltics and a concerned Prussian. Aya was barely aware that she was moving at all. Her heart raced, vision blurred. Her head pounded with the curses of the unfamiliar voice.

Ivan sat with her cradled in his arms, patiently, calmly. It took hours for her to be lulled to sleep. He waited, to be there in case she woke up, but eventually he too slipped into unconsciousness.

When Aya awoke hours later, she sat beside Ivan, who was still fast asleep. She gently brushed his hair from his face, memorizing his peaceful expression. Anubis watched her from the door.

_Are you sure about this?_

_"Didn't you say I must hurt him to save him?" _she whispered through the silence in her ancient language.

_Does that mean you're returning to England? _Her guardian questioned.

_"No, we must return home." _Aya placed a single chaste kiss on Ivan's lips. _"Sleep peacefully, my love."_

After throwing one last sad glance at the calm Russian, she led Anubis out of the room and shut the door deftly.

_What does Misr think about this?_

Aya paused briefly at that. While she slept, her dreams had been filled with an entity she had never known in her life. Her nation had awakened with a vengeance. After careful explanations, Aya finally came to understand what had happened.

Times were indeed changing.

_"She agrees," _Aya answered her guardian as she walked quietly down the stairs. _"England's crimes in Ismailia will not go unanswered."_

_We've already told you of what comes next, _Egypt warned her. _And England is no doubt on his way. More than likely those British bastards will try to invade again._

_I__s that really something you want to face alone again? _Anubis asked her, staring up at her with honest eyes.

_Your people come before the Russian, Aya,_ Egypt reasoned.

Aya hesitated a brief moment after throwing on her heavy jacket.

_Leave, _Egypt pressed on. _Before England comes and harms your dear Russian. That's the last thing you want, isn't it?_

Trusting in her nation, Aya opened the door and stepped out into the crisp January night air.

_"Over my dead body will he lay a hand on Ivan," _she swore to her nation as she made her way across the freshly fallen snow.

Anubis followed, dutifully by her side.

:~:

_Saturday__ January 26__, 1952_*****

When Ivan awoke the next morning the first thing he noticed was Aya's absence. Sitting up, he looked around his bedroom for any sign of her presence. Sighing in frustration, he got up and dressed himself.

Once downstairs, Toris immediately approached him.

"Sir, your boss called and said he needs to see you as soon as possible."

Ivan completely ignored him. "Do you know where Aya is?"

Toris looked around absently. "I haven't seen her yet. Maybe she's out walking Anubis"

Ivan thought that over. "When she comes back, you will tell her where I am, _da?_"

"Yes sir," Toris replied.

Nodding, he shut the door after him and began to his boss for yet another meeting.

:~:

"Ah! Here he is!" Stalin announced as Ivan stepped into his office. Sitting before his boss' desk was Winston Churchill.

Stalin welcomed in Ivan and leaned in close to him whispering in Russian, _"He just arrived saying something about an emergency meeting. Whatever I say go along __with it."_

Turning back to the Briton, he began. "So, what brings my war-time ally to visit?"

Churchill cleared his throat. "We, the United Kingdom, demand you tell us of your involvement in Egypt."

"We have none," Stalin lied easily as he again took his seat.

"Are you sure about that, Stalin?"

"Extremely, Churchill." The Soviet leaned back in his chair with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "But I cannot say the same for the Americans."

"What?" Churchill cried.

"The Americans," Stalin repeated. "It is our belief," he gestured to Ivan as well as himself. "that the Americans are trying to win over your Egyptian friends."

Ivan just stood, smiling as usual, beside his boss.

Churchill nodded gravely. "It pleases me that you're not getting involved, Stalin."

"And why is that?" Stalin asked, obviously pleased.

"Those Arabs can't be trusted." He stared deep into Stalin's eyes as he spoke. "Egyptians especially. They're charmers and swindlers, and only look for their personal gain."

Ivan's blood boiled as the words fell from the man's lips.

"England's the only one to effectively keep them under control."

Stalin briefly congratulated him.

"Trust me, old chap," Churchill continued as he stood to leave. "you don't want to get involved in the business of the Middle East. Nasty business, that is."

"I will keep your warning in mind," Stalin again lied easily. "Thank you for stopping by."

Churchill nodded to Ivan before stepping out of the office.

"Now, see how easy that was?" Stalin asked as he smiled at Ivan. "Now those dogs will be biting at the American's heels."

Ivan, however, didn't care. He just wanted to get back and tell the Egyptian of who just left.

:~:

Arthur sat in the back seat of his Rolls Royce as his driver took him home. He had just finished delivering two of his "colonies" back to their respective countries after a short detention. He let his eyes flutter closed as he sank into the cool leather of the seat.

Having cleared up that business, his mind returned to his thoughts on Egypt. He smiled remembering how he ordered the British troops to attack the barracks in Ismailia, but he was a little unnerved by the event. The small scale attacks he had been suffering all winter weren't any cause for alarm, but the Egyptian's stubborn attitude, although not a new trait in Egyptians, to submit to British rule made him worried.

'Perhaps we will have to get her back sooner than intended,' he told himself.

His emerald eyes reopened as the driver informed him that they arrived. He thanked the man kindly and exited the vehicle.

Stepping back into his house, Arthur could feel something was off. Shrugging it off as just one of his many mythical acquaintances coming to visit, he made his way to his study. Once situated behind his desk ready to start on his paperwork. He turned on the news for background noise.

What he saw chilled him to his very core.

:~:

Ivan walked briskly back into his house. He found the rest of the Soviet Union seated before the television with the news on, yet again.

Toris turned and faced him, hearing the door open.

"Sir," he began, his face pale. "I d-don't think Aya is c-coming back."

_**{In response to the attacks in Ismailia, riots have broken out in the streets of Cairo.}**_

Ivan just stared, wide eyed, at the smaller nation. "W-What do you mean, Litva?"

_**{After Egyptian officers refused to give up their arms, the British commander ordered the attack on the barracks just yesterday. The Egyptians kept fighting until running out of ammunition, which resulted in the death of fifty Egyptians, one hundred wounded, and many more taken prisoner.}**_

"He means sir," Eduard stepped in, nervously. "we think Aya went home."

_**{The protests began in Almaza Airport, where workers refused to service British airplanes, and lead to policemen rebelling in the Abbaseya barracks.}**_

Glaring, Ivan approached the other nations with obvious hostility. "Her home is here!" he roared, and then mentally added, 'With me...'

_**{The protesters, along with students, then marched to the Prime Minister's office and demanded that Egypt break all diplomatic relations with the United Kingdom and immediately declare war.}**_

"Whoa there," Gilbert met the Russian before he could strangle the Estonian. "We didn't do shit, alright. Now shut up and take a look at what's going on."

_**{There they were told by Abdul Fattah Hassan that the government wishes to do so, but the king, King Farouk I, is stopping them.}**_

Ivan sat between his sisters, joining the others staring at the screen before them.

_**{Currently, the protesters are at Abdeen Palace where they are showing open discontent with the King.}**_

Behind the anchor, the crowd of Egyptians were screaming slogans in Arabic and waving flags. The anchor then signed off and the focus went back to the studio.

Ivan felt tears sting his violet eyes as Russia's voice mocked him.

_I told you she was like the others, Vanya. When will you learn?_

"She went home to help her people," Gilbert told him. "There's nothing you can do now."

_She abandoned you, just like Toris did. And Yao._

Silent tears streamed down his porcelain face as his nation's words bit him.

_Don't you remember the way she treated you when she first came? That was the real Aya, not the one who lied and said she loved a monster like you._

"Sir?" Toris called out.

_She used you,_ Russia wouldn't relent. _And you took the bait._

"B-Brother?" Katyusha bit back tears of her own.

_But General Winter and I have never left you. We are the only ones who truly care for you, Vanya._

Ivan felt himself go cold as he was slowly convinced of the truth in Russia's words. Standing swiftly, and ignoring his subordinates, he made his way back to his study.

_'Did she really love me__?'_ he timidly asked his nation.

_No, Vanya, _Russia replied, enjoying the control he had over the broken man. _She was just like the others. She only wanted to use you for her gain.__ And now that she has it, why should she stay?_

His expression hardened as he stared into the cold hearth. He could feel himself falling back into an apathetic lull, just as he had when Yao left him.

Staring into the ashes his signature innocent smile and malicious glare returned as he, for the first time in a long time, muttered to himself.

"Kol...kol...kol...kol..."

:~:

Arthur gaped at his television. He had been sitting there for ten and a half hours***** watching the chaos as it destroyed the once vibrant streets of Cairo.

_**{Due to the late alerting of the army, much destruction had befallen the Egyptian capitol of Cairo.}**_

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he murmured to himself.

_**{Thankfully, the army has been called in and order has been restored once again.}**_

Arthur sipped his tea anxiously waiting for the anchor to continue.

_**{The final damage count has amounted to 3.4 billion British pounds worth of damage with twenty-six people reported dead and five hundred fifty-two injured}**_

Arthur gagged, nearly chocking on his tea, hearing the final tally.

:~:

Haggard breaths resounded throughout the abandoned cellar along with faint whimpering. Finally allowing her eyes to shut, Aya leaned back against the cold stone floor.

"_It's over,_" she panted to her guardian. _"Order has returned."_

Anubis thanked his fellow Gods. Sitting with his charge in the cellar they found earlier that day in the outskirts of Russia, he had suffered her agonized screams as her heart burned. He laid beside her, allowing her to lean against his body.

_Sleep, _he commanded. _We will continue __tomorrow._

Egypt congratulated Aya on her strength to withstand the devastation that they were both affected by before she lulled the Arab into a deep sleep.

* * *

***In the order they appear:**

January 26, 1952 is known as "Black Saturday" because of the burning and looting, on mainly British property, that took place in the riots on that day. After seeing the destruction that took place in the streets of Cairo, the British almost carried out another military occupation. The Egyptian Army, who was late because they were alerted of the riots late, did eventually step in and put everything back in order fairly quickly, preventing the considered occupation.

Arthur sits there for the entirety of the riots, from 12:30 pm- 11:00 pm.


	19. Chapter 19

Awakening to a cold cellar floor was something Aya hadn't done for some time. Sighing, she sat up from Anubis' warm fur and stretched.

_"Do you know where we are?"_

_I can't say for certain, _Egypt replied.

Shaking slightly, Aya stood and steadied herself against the wall. Anubis watched her carefully, and when their golden eyes met she smiled reassuringly at him.

_"Come, we must press on."_

With that faint command, Aya led her guardian further into the dark cellar.

:~:

_Monday January 28, 1952_

Matthew sat across from his abnormally quiet brother. Truman had personally called Matthew himself and asked for the Canadian to come down to comfort his twin, which wasn't going too well. He'd been there for a few days now, but this morning Alfred looked even more dismal.

With a heavy sigh, Matthew shifted Kumajirou in his lap and picked up the newspaper Alfred had thrown down. His blood ran cold when he saw the headline glaring up at him in bold letters.

_**{Cairo Fires}***_

"I don't know what to do."

Matthew jumped hearing his brother finally speak.

"I've been watching the news all weekend, Matt," Alfred's once bright eyes went dark as he continued. "My boss wanted to get involved, so why didn't he help them?"

Matthew just watched his brother. He didn't have an answer for him.

"Twenty-six dead. Five hundred and fifty-two dead." Alfred let out a strangled, bitter laugh as he leaned back in his chair. "Sometimes I think Truman just wants everyone to hate me."

"Not everyone hates you, Al!" Matthew exclaimed.

Alfred shook his head, his anger steadily rising. "Then how do you explain the tension between me and Russia? Me and most of Asia? Or now, me and the Arabs?"

Matthew shrank back from his brother. "Al, please! Calm down!"

The American took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he whispered then shook his head sadly. "The damn Commie is probably sitting with her now like there's not a problem in the world."

'I hope so,' Matthew thought as he nuzzled into Kumajirou's fur.

:~:

_Friday February 1, 1952_

Ivan sat before the cold hearth in his office, bottle of vodka in hand. He had seen his newspapers go on about the Cairo Fires but he did his best to ignore them. Eduard walked in coolly and set down a tray of tea.

"Here's your tea, sir."

No answer.

"Sir, you really need to eat something."

Still no answer.

Eduard sighed and pushed up his glasses. "It was bound to happen eventually."

That got Ivan's attention.

"It's not just about her now," Eduard continued, ignoring Ivan's glare. "She left to help her siblings as well."

"And how do you know?" Ivan demanded harshly.

"The eldest always feels the need to protect, even at their own cost. Look at China, Prussia, Tor-Lithuania..." his voice trailed off as he saw his words penetrate Ivan. "You don't know her at all if you don't know that she'd do the same. They will give up anything if it means saving their own."

With that final remark, Eduard turned and exited quietly, leaving Ivan isolated with his thoughts.

It was selfish, he decided after deep contemplation, to think that she would only be focused on him. She had seventeen siblings. A homeland she had been kept from for decades. And now she was living through her nation awakening just to have her heart set on fire and destroyed.

"A truly wicked game," he repeated then drowned the rest of his vodka. "Let us hope we win."

:~:

_Tuesday July 1, 1952_

Days turned to weeks just as easily as the weeks turned to months. Aya spent all of that time hiding from the surface where she couldn't be found, letting her country guide her. Finally deeming it safe to resurface, she quietly stepped out into the early morning sunlight.

"_Any ideas where we are?" _she asked both her country and her guardian. She took a deep breath. "_I think I can smell the Mediterranean._"

_As you should._ _I believe we're in Turkey,_ Egypt informed her. After taking a second to breathe in clean air, she smiled with growing excitement and started towards the heart of the Turk, the city of Ankara.

It was refreshing to be outside and not have to worry about British soldiers. It also made Aya's search for the Turk's house a lot easier.

_"He hasn't changed any of it," _she laughed as she approached the familiar palace. Letting herself in wasn't difficult either, since she remembered where he hid all of his keys, but walking inside brought back the memories of when she stayed there as a child. Her mother had to stay in Egypt, but the Turk had taken Aya and some of her siblings. It was also in this palace that she first met the son of her mother's rival, the child known as Greece.

She made her way through the foyer and led Anubis to his study. Knocking loudly, she didn't wait for an answer before stepping inside.

"Who the hell-" he began, slamming down his coffee cup.

"You have not changed at all, have you Sadiq?" she interrupted.

The Turk stared in shock at the woman before him.

"A-Ay-A-"

"And you are still so great with words," she joked.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, rushing over to embrace her. "I thought you were still in England!"

He was taller now, still well built, and had stubble growing on his chin. She could still make out the faint scent of tulips and coffee.

"I am actually coming from Russia."

Sadiq set her down and stared deep into her golden eyes. She looked more like her mother now, he noted.

She quickly reached up and snatched the mask from his face, revealing green eyes.

"You know I like to see your eyes," she said as she took a seat on one of the many lush pillows.

He paused to pet Anubis before sitting beside her. "Yes, but I didn't expect to see you for a few more years at least," he told her, stealing back his mask.

"Zada told me I was promised to you."

"You were."

Aya studied him silently.

"I didn't agree to it to take over Egypt again, believe me," Sadiq explained quickly. "I just thought it would get you out of there faster..."

She smiled and shook her head. "Ever the thoughtful one."

He blushed and looked away. "How were things in Russia?"

Aya laughed bitterly. "They were as I expected them."

The Turk nodded. "How did you even get here?"

"I walked."

Sadiq slapped his hand against his face in frustration. "I have been watching what's been going on in Cairo. I can understand why you left, but do you think it was wise to burn the Russian?"

"Yes," Aya began to stroke Anubis' fur lovingly.

Sadiq knew he wouldn't get more of an answer than that.

"So why are you here?"

"I am trying to go home."

"And Russia couldn't take you?"

"He would not."

"So you want me to," it was more an accusation than a question.

"No," Aya shot him a look. "I merely wanted to see a childhood friend."

Sadiq barked out a laugh. "Your pride! You haven't changed a bit!"

She joined him in laughing. She never admitted it, but she had missed the old Turk. During the time of the Ottoman Empire, she had grown very close to the man and considered him her first true friend. She missed how they would joke, talk, and verbally spar with each other. It was a welcome relief after the recent events to be in his company once more.

When they both calmed down she got up and led him back to the kitchen. "Now that you have grown a bit, let me show you the right way to make coffee."

"You damn Egyptians think you know everything!" he shouted as he followed after her.

"Because we do."

"So you say!"

Aya turned to him, a devious smirk playing on her lips. "And who is the oldest of all the nations?"

"Doesn't mean you know everything," he countered. "Look at China."

"Oh, but that's exactly what it means," she smiled as she got out all the necessary equipment.

"Whatever happened to when you were so quiet and polite?" he asked, nudging her shoulder jokingly.

"You of all people should know," she replied, putting a small amount of water to boil. "I moved here and met you." Once the water was just beginning to bubble, Aya pulled the pot off the fire.

"You're doing it wrong!" he exclaimed, taking the pot from her hands.

"As if you would know," she retorted.

"It's Turkish Coffee, of course I know!" he yelled.

"Wrong again, it is Arabic Coffee*****," she replied calmly.

Anubis shook his head as he laid on the lush pillows. _People never change..._

:~:

_Wednesday July 2, 1952_

The two nations stayed up into the early hours of the morning telling each other of what happened since that fateful day in 1914 when they were separated. By four o' clock in the morning, Sadiq was pleading with her to let him help.

"Please, Aya, at least let me take you back to the delta."

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"But-"

"No," she smiled.

"Aya-"

"No."

Sadiq knelt before her. "Please. At least let me do that to repay you for what happened!"

Aya assessed him carefully. "You truly blame yourself, Sadiq?"

He didn't have to answer, she knew she was right.

"Sadiq, no one could have known what would have happened," she tried to assuage him.

"You were mine at the time," he countered. "I should have protected you. Please, Aya, let me do this."

Sighing, she answered, "Fine, but you will leave directly after. You have been my closest friend for most of my life, Sadiq. I will not let you cross my enemy's path for me."

The Turk smiled arrogantly, having finally convinced the stubborn Egyptian to accept his help. For the rest of the day, and well into the night, the two nations sat out in the Mediterranean climate reminiscing of their younger, happier days.

:~:

_Tuesday July 15, 1952_

True to her word, Aya accepted Sadiq's help to get back to her homeland. Sailing across the Mediterranean wasn't nearly as difficult as they had imagined it would be, and with the riots and unrest in Cairo, the ports of Alexandria were unguarded.

Aya felt tears sting her eyes as she stepped back onto Egyptian soil for the first time in thirty eight years. Sadiq smiled fondly.

"Aya," he called out. "be careful."

Feeling the sand brush against her sandal clad feet, the cool breeze flow past her, she gave him a genuinely dazzling smile. They embraced each other one last time. "Thank you," she whispered to him earnestly. "A thousand times, thank you."

Sadiq pulled back and returned her smile. "I haven't done anything worthy of thanks." He kissed her forehead softly. "Stay focused," he warned her. "And don't let that pride of yours become arrogance."

She nodded and watched Sadiq leave. Once she could no longer see him, she turned and started through the oceanic city.

Walking through the streets of Alexandria was much easier than it would ever be in Cairo. The obvious reason was because less people occupied it, but there was also an openness that came with being so close to the sea. After making sure they could blend in with their people, they hailed a cab and sat back for the long drive to Cairo.

:~:

_Wednesday__ July 16, 1952__*****_

It was late at night when Aya arrived in her city. As she stepped out of the taxi she asked the driver, "Where are the barracks?"

"There, a few blocks away,"he replied, disinterested.

She nodded, handed him most of the pounds that Sadiq slipped her, then went in the direction he had pointed.

_Don't lo__se your head,_ Egypt warned her. _You must first find a man named Gamal Abdel Nasser. You can reacquaint yourself with our land later._

Aya heard her nation's order, but she was distracted. Her people were defeated and her heart was still in shambles. She could see the destruction from months before that left lasting scars on her.

Anubis whined softly as he bit her sleeve and tugged softly, capturing her attention. They searched the barracks for close to half an hour until they found a good entrance. Once inside, they were surprised to find it mostly vacant.

Anubis listened intently for a few brief seconds before starting down a secluded hall. Aya followed after him, and soon enough she could hear faint voices, all men, from farther down.

"This is the final straw!"one man yelled out. "Our officers gained control, but the king completely disregarded that and put in his own men!"

Aya and Anubis crept closer to the door.

"He is trying to take back control of the army,"another added.

"Don't you see, my friends?"a smoother voice asked. "He's doing this because he knows that he is losing control! He knows that his little show with the 'salvation ministries' isn't working to ease the corruption!"

_That one, _Egypt told her. Aya stayed outside listening in on the officers as they discussed the appropriate response to their unjust defeat.

Hearing movement from within, she resigned herself to the shadows and watched as the officers exited one by one, all looking very grim, passing in a blur. The last man to exit caught her immediate attention. He was of average height, with dark curly hair and a slight mustache. Stepping out from the shadows, she coughed softly to gain his attention.

The same smooth voice greeted her. "Hello," his dark eyes watched her carefully. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I want my homeland back," she answered staunchly.

There was a brief silence as he examined her.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

"I am your country," she replied honestly.

"And I always thought that nation personifications were just fairy tales," he said more to himself, with a smile. He glanced back over his shoulder once. "Come," he said, quickly leading her and Anubis to his personal car.

"You believe me so easily?" Aya laughed as she got in. She believed in her nation to lead her to the right path, so by extension she forced herself to trust this man. She never expected him to trust her so quickly.

"Had it been anyone else, no." He started the engine and sped off. "I found something about you in the king's palace years ago. I never thought I would actually stand before you."

She hummed in response. Before long they pulled into the parking lot of an apartment complex.

"My name is Gamal Abdel Nasser," the man said to Aya as he led her into his home. "The Free Officers is my group."

Stepping into the house, he was immediately greeted by a woman.

"Gamal," she breathed, embracing him. "I heard the news about the elections, and was sure-"

She stopped, noticing the enticing woman and jackal, standing in the doorway.

"Who is this?" she asked.

Aya could make out a faint accent.

"That is Egypt," he explained, then turned to Aya. "And this is my wife, Tahia."

:~:

The three of them, with Anubis, sat at the table drinking tea. Tahia didn't really understand how a nation could be inside of a woman, but trusted in her husband. Nasser had been going on about the plans for the coup, but Tahia couldn't focus on it now. She wanted to know how a country could be inside of a person.

She blanched. 'Are there others like this?'

"Are you okay?" Aya asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes, I was just thinking..."

"What's on your mind?" Nasser asked his wife.

"You're a country," she began tentatively. "doesn't that make you non-human?"

"No," Aya closed her eyes slowly. "I am the personified form of Egypt, but I am still human."

"How?"

"You would be surprised by how human we are," Aya laughed bitterly, thinking back to when she explained the same concept to Ivan. "We have all the human characteristics, just with split personalities."

"Like what?" Tahia leaned in closer, fascinated.

"I have brothers and sisters, and we can have children," Aya began. "we make friends and enemies, we can even love." Her golden eyes darkened. "But that other side of us..." she shook her head sadly. "We're megalomaniacal; driven only by lust for power...The most unfortunate fall completely into madness and corruption. Some are ostracized."

"Are you driven by the same desires?" Nasser asked.

"No I am not," she declared. "The one thing I want is freedom, for myself and my siblings." Her metallic eyes hardened. "I want England to fall."

"What a life..." Tahia said to herself. "But you must have a name other than Egypt."

"Yes, I do. My name is Aya Hassan."

"What a beautiful name!"Tahia complimented.

Aya thanked her kindly. Tahia, deciding she had enough excitement for the day, stood and Aya noticed the bulge from her stomach. "You two can continue discussing your plans, but I must go to bed." She kissed her husband on the forehead.

Casting her eyes down to Anubis, Aya thought back to the Russian she left behind.

* * *

***In the order they appear:**

"Cairo Fires" is the name that Russian and American newspapers gave the riots. Both countries then used it as a warning that the monarchy's rule in Egypt was ending.

Turkish Coffee has a long history in the Middle East. There are a few variations of how to prepare it and many people still argue over where it comes from and what the right way to make it is.

In an attempt to please the people, King Farouk appointed three people to create a government to replace the one he dismissed following Black Saturday. The Free Officers had a few of their members run for office, and they won a lot of control, but on July 16, 1952 the king annulled the elections and put his own people in power instead.


	20. Chapter 20

Aya and Anubis stayed with Nasser and his wife, Tahia. She would help them during the day with whatever they were doing, and they would talk about their plans for the coup. At night, however, they, and some members of the Free Officers, would sit around and listen to the stories of her mother's time. She captivated them with the vivid accounts and details she could recall, and trusted the couple enough to tell of her time in England and Russia.

It was only late at night that Nasser would catch her sitting out on the balcony, longing to see those she left behind. He truly pitied that she couldn't walk freely around, but they couldn't risk her being taken again.

Nasser approached her carefully. "Do you miss him?"

Aya raised a delicate brow and assessed him. "Who?"

"Russia- er, you said his name was Ivan, yes?"

She smiled softly at the man. "Yes, that's his name. And yes, I miss him terribly."

Nasser nodded thoughtfully. "I believe the Soviets will make a wonderful ally."

Aya scoffed, catching his full attention. "Maybe for money, but nothing else."

"Then why so eager to become allies with them over another country?" Nasser asked.

She clenched her fists. "As long as I can prevent it, we will not be allies with the American bastard." She glared at nothing. "You have not forgotten what they caused, and I will never forgive what they have done to my sister."

:~:

_Saturday__ July 19, 1952__*****_

The Free Officers were holding a meeting late in the afternoon, discussing the specifics planned for August 5th, when the leader came storming in.

"You're late, General," Nasser frowned.

"I know-" General Naguib panted. "But this is important!"

All eyes were on him.

"The Royal Army high command has all of our names!" the General shouted.

"They will execute us!" one member screamed.

The hysteria didn't take long to spread.

All of the men began jumping, screaming, crying. Aya clenched her fists as she jumped up. "All of you! Stop!"

The panicking men all turned to her.

"We can no longer bend to their wishes!" she declared. "This does not mean defeat!"

"Then what does it mean?" one demanded.

"It means we must act faster," she told them calmly. "All the specifics will stay the same, except the date."

"When will we act?" another asked, clutching his jacket.

Naguib looked to Nasser as the latter addressed them. "Our country is right; we will act on the night of the twenty-second."

He got a few gasps in response.

:~:

_Tuesday July 22, 1952_

Regardless to what was going on in Egypt, the rest of the nations were holding a World Conference in Helsinki, Finland. They had announced it as a way to check on all the nations. Everyone mingled and tried to catch up with one another before the formal meetings began.

A man with dark eyes, clad in a long white garment and checkered turban, watched all of nation's exchanges carefully before making his way to Alfred.

"Hello again, America," the man greeted warmly. "It is nice to see you again!"

"Hey, Saudi Arabia," Alfred sighed.

Alfred was trying desperately to get away and was happily distracted when Tino, standing on a chair, clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay," he smiled. "if everyone's here we will get started!"

The nations collectively began to take their seats, Alfred took a moment to look around the conference room. He saw his brother talking with the Netherlands, the Nordics all finding seats close to Tino, Lovino dragging his brother away from Ludwig, and finally Arthur sitting beside Francis.

The American rubbed his eyes and did a double take.

No member of the Soviet Union could be found.

:~:

Toris looked around carefully, trying to ensure that nothing would be left behind. Stalin had come by earlier saying that Ivan would be going to a meeting, but gave no specifics. After placing the last bag in the car he noticed Ivan standing beside him.

"Will I ever see her again, Litva?" he suddenly asked.

The Lithuanian wasn't sure, but he wanted to appease the Russian. "I'm sure she will return, sir. Just try to focus on your meeting."

Ivan huffed impatiently as he got into his car and ordered the driver to go.

:~:

The night came faster than they thought possible. Nasser, Naguib, and a few others met first with a member of the CIA then a member of the KGB. Even the agents could see the real power was within Nasser, despite him allowing Naguib to lead.

Aya stayed outside with Anubis on a balcony watching the lights of her beloved city. Her delicate hands fondled her mother's Ankh nostalgically.

'Did you ever feel like this, mother?' she mused in bittersweet contemplation. 'Here I stand, ready to take back what is ours...Tonight we will rise again.'

With burning determination she hurtled over the railing, landing with a soft flutter of sand and Anubis close behind. Just as she straightened up to dust herself off, the Free Officers walked out the door.

The country was already primed for the coup, since the army had already taken control of police stations, radio stations, the army headquarters, and all government buildings. The only thing left to deal with was the king.

They checked things over once more. With everything in order, they all rushed to the palace. Aya and Anubis led Naguib, Nasser, and another officer named Sadat, to the king's palace while the other soldiers went to take the second major city, Alexandria.

Anubis snarled as Aya signaled to Nasser.

:~:

King Farouk slammed the receiver down in exasperation. His entire network of British support was completely neutralized, leaving him on his own.

"How can Churchill do this to me?" he questioned himself. "I did everything he asked!"

He barely had time to catch his breath before the three men stormed into his study, led by the furious woman and jackal. The beast bounded past all of them and tackled down the King.

He shrieked in pain as Anubis' teeth sank into his skin.

"We have taken back our land," Aya declared calmly, as the king continued screaming in pain. "We are mercifully giving you three days to pack your belongings and leave."

"England won't allow this!" the king cried out.

Aya jumped to her guardian's side. Crouching down and clutching his collar, she hissed, "Let him try to stop me now."

:~:

_Wednesday__ July 23, 1952__*****_

7:30 am. The radio crackled as the microphone was adjusted.

**_{Good morning my fellow Egyptians. In the name__ of General Naguib, I, Anwar El-__Sadat, will tell you the reasons for our Blessed Movement.}_**

Sadat cleared his throat.

:~:

Arthur was already up and getting ready for the second day of meetings. He was adjusting his tie when he heard a frantic knock on the door.

"What is it?" he snapped.

The aid panted as he answered. "Your boss- is here...He wants-to see you."

Cocking his head to the side in confusion, he stepped out of his room and headed down to the conference room. Much to his surprise, the other nations, along with their bosses, were all there.

"What's going on?" Arthur demanded, confused.

Churchill cleared his throat nervously. "Just listen," he said as he turned up the radio. There was a brief moment of static before a smooth baritone voice came in.

_**{**__**Egypt has passed through a critical period in her recent history characterized by bribery, mischief, and the absence of governmental stability. All of these were factors th**__**at had a large influence on the army. Those who accepted bribes and were thus influenced caused our defeat **__**in the Palestine War of 1948…**__**}***_

"Go," Arthur chocked out to his aide. "and find the others. And bring them here. _Now_."

The aide scrambled out the door. The other nations watched Arthur carefully as they continued to listen to the address. Truman sat with his fingers laced under his chin, staring intently at the floor.

_**{**__**As for the period following the war, the mischief-making elements have been assisti**__**ng one another, and traitors have been commanding the army. They appointed a commander who is either ignorant or corrupt. Egypt has reached the point, therefore, of having no army to defend it. Accordingly, we have undertaken to clean ourselves up and have**__** appointed to command us men from within the army whom we trust in their ability, their character, and their patriotism. It is certain that all Egypt will meet this news with **__**enthusiasm and will welcome it.}**_

Saudi Arabia listened in shock. "She did it…she actually did it…"

Arthur was seething. "How dare she..." he repeated to himself over, and over again.

Francis tentatively approached him. _"__Angleterre__?"_

The Briton's head snapped up as he fixated his lurid, emerald eyes on the Frenchman. "What the bloody hell do you want?" When no answer came, he continued. "Do you even know what this means!" he shrieked.

The doors slammed open as the aide walked in briskly.

"Sir, they couldn't be reached..."

Arthur ignored him and continued glaring at Francis.

"N-No, I don't-"

"No one knows what this will cause," Churchill interrupted, placing a calming hand on his nation's shoulder. "We will just have to see how this plays out."

Just as Arthur was about to lunge at Francis, a certain Norwegian decided to intervene.

"Both of you just shut up and listen."

**{****...**_**The army will take charge with t**__**he assistance of the police. I assure our foreign brothers that their interests, their souls, and their property are safe, and that the army considers itself responsible for **__**them. May God grant us success.}**_

The radio again crackled as Sadat finished his speech.

Alfred tentatively looked to Arthur. The latter was pale as a corpse, tremors raking his body.

"I'm sorry, England," Churchill coughed.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" Arthur demanded, emerald eyes burning. "That's my bloody colony! Do something! Send the army!"

"We can't!" Churchill slammed his fist down on the table.

"The fuck does that mean?" Arthur screamed.

"It means," the English Prime Minister sighed. "I'm not going to risk the lives of those Brits still in Egypt just for your folly."

Arthur was about to protest again, but Truman cut in.

"The Egyptians have promised not to harm any British property or citizens."

Another aide quickly walked in. "President Truman, you have a phone call."

"Ignore it," the American president commanded.

"But, sir, they said-"

"Ignore it!"

The aide scurried back out of the room.

After another long pause of silence, the French president asked, "What now?"

Truman shrugged. "We wait and see what happens."

That plan did not sit well with Arthur.

:~:

_Friday__ July 25, __1952_

The nations stayed glued to the news as events unrolled in Egypt. Truman continued to diligently ignore the call that came for him, raising suspicion from the others there, while Sadiq and the Saudi Arabian continued to cast glances at Arthur, who was slowly losing his mind.

It had been two days since the King had fled Cairo, and the bosses wanted to know what was next. The news stations were running footage of the city of Alexandria, where the King was allegedly hiding out at the Montaza Palace.

The nations began to shift restlessly. It had been a tense two days and the stress was taking a toll on their bosses who rubbed off on them. The Finnish host stood to announce a short break when noises from the television screens recaptured their attention. Playing for all the nations, and their shocked bosses, was the Egyptian army marching through the city.

Feliciano shook as he gripped Ludwig's sleeve tightly.

Barked orders from the screen made them all look up. There before them stood Aya, dressed in full army uniform, beside two other men, Anubis in front of them. Then back to the anchor.

_**{The Egyptian **__**army has occupied the city of Alexandria. Orders have been given by General Naguib for the former king of Egypt's yacht not to sail}**_

People were singing, dancing, cheering all out of joy.

An aide, again walked in. "President Truman, there's a-"

"Who is it?" he barked.

"I-It's King Farouk of Egypt!" the aide finally got out.

All eyes turned to the two Americans in the room. Truman took a deep breath then took the phone and hung it up. There was a long silence before he simply repeated, "Ignore all calls."

"How can you just ignore it?" Alfred demanded, finally speaking up.

"America, just calm-" Truman began.

"No! They're going to kill him and you're going to let them!" he accused, shocking everyone.

"Egypt isn't like you, America," Sadiq smiled. "No blood has been shed, and if she has her way, none will."

The Italian Prime Minister nodded after hearing out his aide then turned to address the others.

"No, they will not," he announced carefully, not oblivious to Arthur's glares. "He has been granted asylum in Italy."

"I believe," Truman began, casting a warning glance at his nation. "the question is now what the Egyptian people will choose to do."

:~:

_Monday__ July 28, 1952_

It took days for him to arrive in his mystery location. All the while, Ivan had just stared out the window with glazed over eyes. When his private plane landed in the airport, he made no immediate move to leave. Eventually, a flight attendant came by with a fresh bottle of vodka and reminded him that the plane had landed.

Taking a long swig, Ivan stood and made his way off the plane. He staggered back when dry, hot air assaulted him.

'Why is it so hot?' he asked himself as he shrugged off his long, tan coat.

_Find out where you are and it should be obvious__, _Russia taunted him bitterly.

:~:

It was depressing to Ivan that his driver knew where he was to go while he didn't.

When he pulled up before a lavish palace he looked to the driver.

"This is where I was told to take you," he shrugged.

"Hm," was all Ivan said as he went back into the heat and up to the entrance.

Before he even got the chance to knock the door was opened_, _revealing a familiar Arab nation.

"Well hello there," Zada welcomed happily. "what brings you here?"

"I was told to come here," Ivan answered apathetically.

Zada bowed slightly before opening the door wider and revealing a large, open foyer. He could hear an array of voices radiating throughout the palace.

'What is going on?' Ivan asked himself. 'And why am I in Syria?'

The voices got louder, but Ivan was too preoccupied with his questions to be bothered by it. Smiling broadly, Zada threw open the vast doors and revealed seventeen other nations sitting around an extensive table of various foods.

"Hey!" Zada called out getting everyone's attention. "The Russian is here!"

Nothing in his past could have prepared him for their reaction.

Cheering. They were cheering because he was there.

Ivan couldn't believe himself. Never had anyone been so happy to see him- not counting his little sister, of course. Colour rushed to his face as he felt embarrassed by the situation.

These people weren't afraid of his arrival- they welcomed it.

"So!" one with dark curly hair and eyes jumped up and clapped him on the shoulder. "You're the Russian we've been hearing about?"

Ivan couldn't make a coherent answer.

"Do not worry, my friend," he assured. "I am Tareq, the Kingdom of Libya."

Barking made them all turn back towards the door. In the opening stood Anubis, taller and broader than when the Russian had last seen him, and adorned in golden cuffs and a matching collar. He made his way over to Ivan and motioned for him to follow, which he did. The guardian led him through the hall down to the office, where the newly named president awaited.

"Hello," Naguib greeted warmly. "And welcome to Egypt!"

"Egypt?" he demanded, he barely recognized the man's words.

"Yes," Nasser confirmed. "where else is this beautiful?"

They laughed at that while Ivan was still in shock.

"Wha-Wh-Ho-"

Ivan was cut off from his stammering by a delicate hand being placed on his shoulder.

"And here I was vain enough to believe you would be happy to see me," that seductive voice purred. "If you two would not mind..."

She didn't have to finish her request. Nasser led Naguib out of the room while smiling at the two countries. Once the door clicked shut, Ivan pulled Aya into his arms.

"You left me," he pouted with his face buried in her obsidian hair.

"I had to, my love," she said as she looked up with pleading eyes. He pulled back and stared down into her golden eyes.

"You knew I would be here today," he accused.

"Of course."

"How?"

"Because," she smirked and pulled him down by his scarf. "I worked very hard to make sure that we would become allies."

That being said, Aya caught his lips in a searing kiss.

A new era had begun.

* * *

***In the order they appear:**

July 19 is the day that they had to change their plans because the king got the names of the Free Officers and was going to have them executed.

July 23 is when the revolution actually happened. It was a bloodless revolution, but it sent a powerful message. The 25th is when they finally caught the king, sent him and all of his belongings to Italy, and three days later Naguib was named the first president of Egypt.

I take no credit for this speech. These are the actual words Sadat read to all of Egypt at 7:30AM on Wednesday July 23, 1952.

When the Free Officers came for him, King Farouk tried desperately to reach out to his allies for help. First he called England and then America, but Truman kept ignoring him.

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reads, favourites, and reviews this story. If you are interested in the continuation of Aya and Ivan's story, look out for the sequel, _Suez 1956._


End file.
